No matter what
by Judy Potts
Summary: Tras la conferencia sobre la igualdad entre presas y depredadores, tras enfrentar a la prensa y revelar su más profundo secreto, Nick y Judy tendrán que pasar algunas dificultades ante la reacción de los animales de su amada ciudad, drama, odio, nuevos amigos y emociones que pondrán a prueba su resistencia contra el resto del mundo, y permanecerán juntos No matter what
1. Desalojo

Judy apretó los puños, harta de aquella situación, harta de ser vista débil, harta de tener que lidiar con los medios y sobre todo, harta de las acusaciones de las que había sido víctima las últimas horas. La conferencia se había extendido hasta las once de la noche, ella y Nick habían terminado hartos de haber sido acusados de infligir faltas a la moral, de ser falos héroes, de ser poco éticos y hasta Bogo había terminado embarrado en aquella situación por _haber permitido que un par de degenerados se volvieran íconos de la justicia en una ciudad tan bella como Zootopia lo era._ Cosa que el jefe no tomó a bien, dio por finalizada la conferencia y escoltó a los oficiales hasta una patrulla para que los sacara del lugar.

Claro que Nick había insistido. ¿Cómo iba a dejar su hermoso Mustang a merced de aquellos mercenarios de la información?

Al llegar a casa no habían tenido mayor problema con subir a su apartamento. Bogo les había dado el día siguiente para que descansaran del horror que estaban atravesando, lo que jamás se imaginó fue que sus mejores agentes terminarían sufriendo una herida peor al permanecer encerrados en casa, pues el dueño de los departamentos en persona había ido a primera hora por la mañana a pedirles que desalojaran su hogar para el anochecer.

Y aquello fue el colmo.

Judy estalló en gritos y reclamos, acusó a su casero de infligir de verdad la ley, lo acusó de acoso sexual a las chicas del piso de abajo, de sobornar a los oficiales de policía que le prohibían estacionarse en la zona de la entrada, de haber abusado de su autoridad como dueño del complejo para sacarle dinero de más a la pobre vieja Otter y por último de abusar su autoridad con ellos, pero cuando la pata de Nick aterrizó sobre su hombro y él le dedicó una negativa tan ligera que podría haber pasado desapercibida, la coneja miró con odio (Por primera vez en su vida con odio puro y desmedido) a su casero y luego asintió entrando y dando un portazo tras de sí, permitiendo que fuera Nick quien manejara la situación.

* * *

1 Desalojo (Canción Anywhere – Evanescence)

¡Volví!

La verdad fueron sus comentarios pidiendo continuaciones lo que me inspiró a seguir con ésta historia, no sé de cuántos capítulos sea éste mini fic, sólo espero que cada capítulo les guste tanto como Stay, perdón por no seguir escribiéndolo ahí mismo, pero me pareció bien dejarlo como un one shot con secuela que como una mini serie.

Para variar, la historia completa está inspirada en una canción, ésta vez de Papa Roach –No matter what, así como Stay estaba inspirado en Stay de Rihanna feat Mikki Ekko y al mismo tiempo en Stay with me de Sam Smith.

Al lado de los títulos de los capítulos pondré la canción en la que me apoyé para escribir el capítulo correspondiente.

Como siempre, estoy abierta a leer sus opiniones y escribir desde ahí, si hay algo que quieran que escriba no duden en hacérmelo saber, por lo pronto, éste y otro capítulo ya están escritos, espero les guste. Disfrútenlo y díganme. ¿Merece un review?

* * *

Judy empaquetó la última caja suprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

Nick entró rascándose la nuca, había pasado una hora completa antes de que volviera a entrar y tenía una expresión mordaz, así que Judy simplemente siguió empacando, conociendo a su pareja lo suficiente como para saber que necesitaba algo de tiempo para procesar todo lo que había ocurrido con antelación.

Nick pasó por su lado y comenzó a apilar los libros de la repisa sobre una mesa, al lado del equipo de música.

El teléfono de la pared sonó.

—No tomes la llamada. —Ordenó Nick apilando los libros. Judy se dirigió al identificador y miró tímida a Nick. —Es Bogo. Le escribí hace un rato.

Nick levantó la mirada confundido y asintió para invitarla a contestar.

—Hola jefe… Sí, acaban de pedírnoslo… No, no lo sabemos… Podría levantar cargos contra él pero… Sí, entiendo jefe… De acuerdo. Gracias. —Murmuró al final con la voz quebradiza y cubriendo sus ojos, luchando por enésima vez con las ganas de llorar. —Gracias jefe… Nos vemos el viernes.

— ¿El viernes? —Inquirió Nick acercándose a la coneja, que asentía antes de colgar el teléfono y romper en llanto. La sostuvo en sus brazos y la levantó al vuelo para llevarla a sentar a la repisa de los libros. — ¿Qué pasa, Zanahorias? Dime.

—Esto es horrible. —Soltó mirando a Nick con el reclamo marcado en los ojos. —Le comenté a Bogo nuestra situación, dijo que debíamos tomarnos dos días para reubicarnos y que llamáramos si necesitábamos algo.

—Vaya, qué considerado. —Murmuró sorprendido. — ¿Tres días libres? Pero ¿Y la ciudad?

—Que se vaya al diablo. —Soltó amarga cruzándose de brazos.

Un golpeteo acelerado en la puerta los distrajo, Nick suspiró y se dirigió a abrir. Encontró a una mapache mirando nerviosa hacia los lados del pasillo, cuando él abrió ella se sobresaltó y tuvo que suspirar para calmarse.

—Oficial, Nick, Vecino, ah… Lo siento, estoy nerviosa.

—Descuide, lo imagino. —Soltó tratando de no sonar despectivo. — ¿En qué puedo ayudar, Mary? ¿Todo bien?

—Nos enteramos… —Dijo como si aquello fuera suficiente explicación. —De verdad lo siento, quisiéramos poder hacer algo.

—No es necesario, pondrían en peligro su hogar. —Comentó con media sonrisa, agradecido por el gesto de sus vecinos. —Gracias, de verdad nos hace falta un poco de esperanza.

—Sí, me lo imagino. ¿Saben a dónde irán?

—No tenemos ni idea. —Admitió soltando una risita nerviosa, aún molesto pero sinceramente agradecido con su vecina.

—Bueno, si quieren podemos ayudar. Mi hermano tiene una camioneta de caja para mover sus cosas, y pueden dejar algunas cosas en nuestro departamento. Tenemos un cuarto libre dónde puedan dejar lo que necesiten y luego… —Judy se había escabullido hasta la puerta y cuando Mary la vio no pudo evitar acercarse y abrazarla. —Lo siento tanto querida. No debería estar pasando esto.

—No los culpo. No es… _Natural._ —Escupió la última palabra con amargura mientras se alejaba medio paso. —No esperamos que el mundo lo entienda.

—Sólo es amor. No le veo lo malo. No lo entiendo y eso lo admito, pero no veo cómo puedan condenarlos por ello, no es como si cometieran asesinatos o… Queremos apoyarlos todo cuanto sea posible.

—Gracias.

—En fin, vendré más tarde para ver qué pueden dejar en mi casa. No quiero quitarles más tiempo.

—Gracias de nuevo. —Concluyó Nick abrazando a Judy por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia sí.

El resto del día fue algo similar para ambos, recibieron llamadas y mensajes de amigos y conocidos, de vecinos y de gente que los odiaba y admiraba en partes iguales.

Manchas, que iba pasando por la zona, llegó al medio día con comida que había comprado de paso y que había compartido con ellos mientras que había decidido llevarse algunas cosas en la limosina para guardarlas en la bodega de su jefe y liberarlos de un poco de carga.

Recibieron algunas llamadas de amenaza por lo que decidieron desconectar el teléfono de la pared y sólo atender las llamadas hechas directamente a sus celulares, hartos de las llamadas cargadas de odio y recelo a sus decisiones.

La última llamada que recibieron antes de tener todo listo fue de Garraza, quien, horrorizado por el giro que había tomado la situación, les ofrecía su casa para pasar la noche hasta encontrar un lugar en el qué quedarse.

—Gracias Benji. —Soltó Nick mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. —Nos caería muy bien una ayuda.

Judy miró el departamento vacío salvo por los muebles que habían estado ahí antes de que ellos llegaran, la cama, un par de repisas, la cocina, suspiró mirando la pared llena de clavos vacíos en donde habían estado cuadros, retratos y repisas, miró el fondo de su habitación donde habían pintado una pata cada uno en su lado de la cama como un pequeño chiste local, paseó la mirada por el balcón en el que tantas veces habían brindado por el día que venía y por los logros y por último recorrió la mirada por la sala de estar, el primer lugar en el que había _estado_ con él, la primera vez que hizo a un lado todos sus miedos y prejuicios y había decidido entregarse a lo que sentía con el animal al que quería pertenecer el resto de su vida, soltó un sollozo sintiendo que se dejaba un buen pedazo de su corazón atrás al abandonar aquel lugar, su primera madriguera, como habían dicho a manera de broma.

Nick tomó las maletas de ambos y decidió, de último minuto, dejar un recordatorio. Sacó una fotografía que se había tomado con Judy (Una selfie enmarcada), la colgó en el centro de la pared de la sala, lo primero que veías al entrar al departamento, un recordatorio de que aquel había sido su hogar, y un recordatorio de sus palabras al casero.

Judy besó las puntas de sus dedos y luego tocó la fotografía antes de salir hacia el estacionamiento.

El señor Greyson los esperaba en la puerta del estacionamiento con los brazos cruzados y una pésima expresión, y no importando que se enfrentaban a un oso grizzli, Judy tomó ambos juegos de llaves y se los lanzó a la cara para seguir derecho sin mirar al imbécil.

Nick sonrió ampliamente al pasar por su lado (su mejor pocker-face) y alcanzó a su chica, que había abierto la cajuela y hacía espacio para las maletas.

— ¡Judy! —Gritó una liebre desde el ascensor del estacionamiento, era una pequeña de siete u ocho años de edad que corría hacia ella con algo en las manos. La coneja la recibió al vuelo y la hizo girar una vez en el aire, como cada vez que ella salía así. —No te vayas. —Pidió llorosa, la coneja sintió su corazón hecho un ovillo y miró a la pequeña.

—Tengo qué.

— ¿Sólo porque eres novia de Nick?

—No, bonita. Me voy porque hay animales que no entienden lo diferente.

—No les hagas caso, sólo tienen miedo.

—Lo sé, bonita. Pero no puedo quedarme o pueden pasar cosas malas, además, yo respeto las decisiones de otros.

—Se ven bonitos juntos. —Dijo cuando Nick cerró la cajuela y se agachó al lado de las roedoras con una sonrisa y una paleta de caramelo, misma que ella aceptó al instante. Nick tenía un toque con los niños del departamento. —Les hice un regalo.

La madre de la pequeña se acercó a ellos junto con sus dos gazapos más pequeños, que miraron a Nick como preguntando por dulces, el zorro mostró sus patas vacías y en un movimiento "hizo aparecer" dos paletas más. Ellos chillaron de emoción y tomaron los dulces al mismo tiempo que salían disparados al ascensor, donde su padre los esperaba.

—Hola Hanna. —Saludó al fin a la liebre, que los miraba confundida. —No te culpo.

—Lo siento, qué cara debo tener.

—La de una liebre guapa, tenlo por seguro. —Afirmó como cada vez que se topaban en los pasillos.

—Ay, Nicholas. Qué cosas. —Soltó llevándose una pata al rostro, sonrojada. Como cada vez.

—Él tiene razón Hanna. —Soltó Judy aun cargando a la cría.

—Todavía no lo asimilo. Lo siento.

—No, tranquila, es normal, casi ni nosotros lo entendemos. —Admitió Nick rascándose detrás de las orejas. —Es tarde, deberías llevar a acostar a esos demonios.

—Sí, no creo que duerman con las golosinas.

—Alcohol en la lechita. —Sugirió espontaneo, recuperando momentáneamente el buen humor y el amor por el sarcasmo. Hanna soltó una carcajada y luego miró a Judy y a Nick alternadamente.

— ¿Por qué? —Soltó la pequeña en brazos de la coneja.

—Te lo explico si sacas buenas notas. —Prometió Judy depositándola en el suelo.

— ¡Sí! —Soltó la cría antes de salir corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

—Es que son los mismos. —Murmuró la liebre como si aquello fuera una epifanía o una revelación repentina. —En realidad no hay nada distinto, ustedes son los mismos. Es sólo que esto es tan nuevo que… No sé cómo tomármelo.

—Descuida, así estábamos nosotros al principio. —Murmuró Judy con media sonrisa.

—En fin, Alice quería traerles su regalo antes de que se fueran. —Dijo señalando el sobre que tenía Judy en sus manos. —Y yo quería decirles que nos llamen si necesitan cualquier cosa. Mi esposo y yo queríamos ofrecerles un lugar dónde pasar la noche, pero _don rabietas_ no lo permitió. En fin, quisiéramos hacer algo por ustedes.

— ¿Qué tal esa tarta de moras para mi cumpleaños? —Sugirió Nick bromista. —Está…

— ¡Nick! —Reprendió Judy golpeándole el codo ligeramente, tratando de reprimir la risa que surgía siempre que él hacía algo imprudente, Hanna también rio antes de dar medio paso de espaldas.

—Cuenta con ella. Debo volver, o… Ya saben cómo se pone el casero.

—Ve, no hay problema.

Nick y Judy subieron al auto y tras un último vistazo al oso que aún esperaba a que se fueran, soltaron una carcajada y arrancaron, en el caso de Nick duró un instante, pero Judy no pudo contener más la risa, que se convirtió en un cuadro de histeria rápidamente, y Nick sonrió mirando de reojo a la coneja, a sabiendas de que aquello le servía de mejor catarsis que llorar, aunque igual terminaría llorando una vez que la risa pasara. Miraron el edificio de departamentos donde Garraza vivía y decidieron dejar todo en el auto, salvo lo mínimo indispensable para pasar la noche y amanecer, la coneja suspiró tomando aparte el paquete de donas que habían comprado antes de dirigirse ahí y antes de bajarse del auto abrieron el sobre que la pequeña liebre les había dado. Un dibujo.

Un dibujo de ella, Judy y Nick tomados de las manos, edificios al fondo y las letras de alguien que recién está aprendiendo a escribir en la parte alta del dibujo, mismas que rezaban "Hacen una ciudad más bonita"

Judy sintió algo hincharse en su pecho, una mezcla de orgullo y satisfacción que se adueñó de cada célula de su ser.

¡Qué más daba! Mañana sería otro día, y ya tendrían tiempo de caerse a pedacitos. Pero qué mejor que no.

—Oye, Zanahorias. —Llamó Nick antes de bajar del auto. —Sabes que estamos juntos en esto, ¿verdad?

—Siempre, torpe zorro.

— ¿No importa qué?

—No importa qué.

* * *

¿Qué opinan? De verdad háganmelo saber, ¿tiene futuro ésta historia?

Saludos.


	2. Entrevista con la estrella

—Gracias por acceder a darme ésta entrevista. —Comentó con su marcado acento latino mientras se llevaba la taza de café a la boca. —Lamento tener que hacerlo en mi casa pero no sé si otro lugar sería un buen espacio para hablar de esto, sobre todo por cómo se tornaron las cosas tras sus declaraciones en la rueda de prensa.

—Al contrario, preciosa. —Murmuró Nick pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novia. —Gracias a ti por abrirnos las puertas de tu casa.

—No comprendo todavía para qué querías concretar una entrevista con nosotros. —Murmuró Judy tímida, mirando a Gazelle y pensando internamente en que Garraza seguramente querría estar en sus zapatos. —Es decir, sé que eres muy abierta al diálogo presa-depredador, pero no sé si tanto.

—Es precisamente por eso que quiero hablar con ustedes un rato. Para poder tomar un bando para defenderlo del resto.

—Es algo que haces siempre, ¿No? —Murmuró Nick. —Conocer todas las versiones.

—Y defender lo que creo.

* * *

2.- Entrevista con la estrella. (Secrets – One republic / Inevitable – Shakira)

Aquí la entrega del segundo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten, y he decidido hacer una mini serie, no sé de cuánto. Espero disfruten ésta entrega, que si bien no es algo revelador para la trama, cobrará relevancia en cuanto avance la historia.

* * *

Gazelle miraba las noticias, estaba horrorizada con lo que veía pues las declaraciones de un grizzli sobre Nick y Judy estaban dejándolos con una imagen terrible. Pagos atrasados en la renta, escándalo hasta tarde, mucho ruido en el departamento.

Lo que más llamó la atención de la cantante fue una liebre diminuta de pelaje oscuro y ojos enormes y verdes, misma que salió corriendo y de un salto se acomodó en los brazos de la periodista que entrevistaba al oso. La joven impetuosa no midió la gravedad del asunto, no le importó quién estuviera viendo la entrevista o qué repercusiones pudieran tener sus palabras (¡Por Dios! La cría tendría ocho años), nada de eso no evitó que ella gritara a todo lo que sus pulmones dieran la opinión que tenía al respecto.

—Judy y Nick son muy buenos. Ellos siempre nos daban dulces y nos decían que nos acostáramos temprano, a mi mamá la ayudaron varias veces a completar para la renta porque _Don Rabietas_ nos la subió dos veces sólo porque nacieron mis hermanitos. Pero Nick y Judy son buenos, ellos hacen que la ciudad sea más bonita y haya menos peligro en las calles, ella lo prometió. Prometió que haría de Zootopia un lugar seguro para jugar en la calle y…

Primero se desconectó el audio y luego la imagen de los presentadores de noticias volvió a ocupar toda la pantalla, ambos intercambiaron una mirada y optaron por presentar el reportaje especial de aquella edición.

Gazelle suspiró apagando el televisor y miró a la derecha, donde su novio miraba expectante.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No es justo. —Murmuró ella mirándolo mientras él se acercaba a depositar una taza frente a ella. —Los están tratando de una forma horrible y todo por ¿qué?

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con ellos?

—No estoy en contra de ellos. Y sé que eso no me pone a favor, pero tampoco estoy despotricando contra eso. Si tienen tanto tiempo estando juntos creo que debe ser amor. Además, no conocemos la historia detrás de ellos, lo que está pasando, por qué están juntos, no sabemos nada. Sólo porque ellos son diferentes del resto no quiere decir que esté mal que estén juntos.

—Tú y yo tenemos suerte.

—Sí, pero aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme mal por cómo los están tratando; casi como si fueran criminales. Los corrieron de su hogar. Tú y yo podemos ser de la misma especie y todo eso, pero ellos no y no son los primeros animales en intentarlo.

—Pero nunca se había visto un romance entre una presa y un depredador.

—Los medios ya lo están llamando _fetiche_. Dime si es eso justo.

— ¿Por qué no dar una opinión pública? Tu opinión siempre ha sido importante ante la sociedad, te toman mucho en cuenta para las decisiones que se toman. Eres un ícono para la población de Zootopia.

— ¿Pero sería suficiente? No tengo una opinión fundamentada al respecto y no sé…

— ¿Qué tal una entrevista? Podrías verte con ellos y hablar, y así decidir de qué lado estás.

— ¿Crees que accederían? Oh, pobres, deben estar sufriendo la furia de los medios.

—No de todos los medios. —Dijo abriendo un periódico frente a ellos, donde mostraba el artículo de cierta liebre que hacía énfasis en su opinión: _No es la primera vez que una figura pública, en éste caso dos, se ve envuelta en un escándalo inter-especie, y debemos recordar que cada uno de los animales que se han visto envueltos en ésta clase de situaciones lleva una carrera impecable que no tiene ninguna interferencia por su vida personal. Las mejores canciones se han compuesto durante los escándalos que viven los habitantes de nuestra ciudad._

 _Llegados a éste punto, me encantaría recalcar el hecho de que fueron los oficiales Hopps y Wilde quienes se encargaron de cerrar el caso Bellweateher y de regresar a la normalidad a todos los depredadores que estaban bajo los efectos de los aulladores. Sin la destreza de ése_ dúo dinámico, _como cariñosamente los apodaron los lectores, el caso seguiría abierto y posiblemente muchísimos depredadores de la ciudad, si no es que todos, habrían sido conducidos al exilio._

 _¿Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde tienen un romance? Sí, sí lo tienen. ¿Pero eso de verdad importa? Ya resolvían crímenes antes de que nosotros nos enteráramos de su vida privada._

Gazelle tomó el periódico y se levantó.

—Tendría qué pensarlo.

—Lo sé. Toma tu tiempo. Iré a entrenar. ¿Salimos en la tarde?

—Sí, sería maravilloso.

Y tras un beso, ella se dirigió al estudio que tenía en casa. Un diminuto estudio de grabación lleno de instrumentos. Tomó una guitarra acústica, se acomodó en un banco alto al lado de una barra donde descansaba un cuaderno y pluma, y tras un suspiro amargo, comenzó a rasgar algunos acordes, pensó en las confesiones que los oficiales habían hecho en los medios, pensó en la vorágine de eventos que sucedieron a las confesiones, pensó en que era inevitable que algo así ocurriera y luego murmuró. —Cuando hablas de alguien es mejor hablar de ti…

Y poco a poco, la letra comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza mientras se cuestionaba sobre la entrevista a los oficiales.

.

Garraza organizaba algunos papeles que tenía en el escritorio, se percató de los murmullos que había a su alrededor, distintos del cuchicheo habitual al medio día, pero decidió no darle importancia a sabiendas de que si interrumpía su trabajo justo ahora, no terminaría ese mismo día sino que tardaría toda la semana para emparejarse.

— ¿Hola, dónde puedo encontrar a los oficiales Hopps y Wilde?

—No laboraron, guapa. Deja un mensaje para ellos. —Murmuró en automático. Por enésima vez ese día. — ¿Dejas tu nombre y un mensaje?

—Sí, Gazelle; quisiera comunicarme de inmediato. —Garraza levantó la vista incrédulo y casi se desmaya de no ser porque la estrella se quitó los lentes y comenzó a escribir algo en una pequeña libreta que había sacado del bolsillo. —Entiendo que la situación sea complicada para ellos por todo lo que está pasando y lamento que así sea, pero de verdad me es urgente contactar con ellos cuanto antes. De no ser posible me encantaría pedirte que les entregaras…

— ¡Permíteme un instante y los localizo! —Soltó cuando por fin recuperó la capacidad de habla y sacó su celular, enlazó llamara con Judy y cruzó las garras para que la coneja despistada respondiera cuanto antes.

— _Hola Garraza. Lo siento, estoy en la calle ¿Qué pasa?_

—Gazelle, comisaría, entrevista, ya…

— _¿Qué? —_ Soltó la coneja en medio de una risa. Garraza vio a Gazelle, que lo miraba confundida también.

—Gazelle… —Dijo casi sin aire. —Está en la comisaría… preguntando por ti y por Nick. —Lo último lo dijo en un hilo de voz, cuestión que hizo que Judy tardara un par de segundos más en comprender el mensaje. —Cuanto antes…

— _Vamos para allá._

—Sí. Vengan. —Murmuró cono cuando terminaba de subir las escaleras. Encaró a la cantante y sonrió con todos los dientes. —Lo siento, necesito… —Y por fin se desmayó.

.

Judy miró el teléfono pasmada y luego dirigió una mirada a la pequeña musaraña sentada frente a ellos en el café. Fru-Fru la miró extrañada y luego alternó miradas con Nick. Al menos así fue hasta que Judy recuperó el habla.

—Gazelle quiere vernos… A Nick y a mí… Y está en la comisaría.

* * *

Me encantaría conocer una opinión respecto a lo escrito hasta ahora. ¿Qué les va pareciendo ésta entrega?

Estoy pensando en hacerla algo un poco más dramático, más policial, darle un corte similar a "En el armario" pero ustedes qué opinan.

Lamento no añadir los agradecimientos por los reviews pero no puedo verlos, sólo los marca y no los abre, en cuanto pueda abrirlos contestaré uno a uno. ¡Gracias!


	3. La versión de ellos

Sus caderas se movían al ritmo de los rasgueos en la guitarra, hacía bastante tiempo que se había olvidado del micrófono y del resto del mundo, la cantante se dejó llevar un momento por el entusiasmo de una canción nueva y se entregó a los coros y a las evoluciones de la pista

 _It's an animal city_

 _It's a cannibal world_

 _So be obedient, don't argue_

 _Some are ready to rip you right off_

Pensaba, sin proponérselo, en la suerte de los oficiales, misma que los obligaba a ocultarse y ahora a enfrentar problemas mayores con los medios y los habitantes de la ciudad. Los habían tachado de inmorales, los habían echado de su casa, ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Qué los corrieran del trabajo?

Ojalá que no.

Terminó con su canción y el aplauso lejano le llamó la atención.

Su novio sonreía desde la entrada de la cabina. Esperó un momento a que ella se quitara los auriculares y desconectara el equipo para acercarse al cuaderno en donde estaba escrita la letra de la canción.

—Dime que ésta estará en tu próximo disco, es muy buena.

—Es horrible.

—Y eso la hace buena.

—No sé si hablar de lo que está pasando en la ciudad en mi siguiente disco sea buena idea, se hieren muchas susceptibilidades y la verdad ya hay bastantes animales enojados, imagínate si la lanzo y arremeten contra ellos, contra Judy y Nick con más fuerza… No sé si podría cargar con eso sobre mi consciencia.

—Bueno, has escrito suficientes canciones con ésa temática, podrías armar un disco completo con ellas.

—No es de lo único de lo que he escrito. Tengo algunas menos agresivas.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué dejar de lado la temática cruel?

—Hay cosas bellas en la ciudad. Como el amor. Ven, hay una canción que no has escuchado.

— ¿Pensabas en ellos o en nosotros cuando la escribías? —Preguntó divertido mientras Gazelle lo guiaba por el cuarto hasta la guitarra acústica.

—En ambos.

* * *

3.- La versión de ellos.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que están siguiendo ésta historia y quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a los que la comentan, gracias a ustedes puedo darme una idea de si el rumbo que está tomando _No matter what_ es el que quería darle desde el principio. Los amo 3

De verdad lamento muchísimo la demora al momento de responder a esto, recién pude ver los comentarios y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está.

GV FoxMapache: Me encantó que te gustara ese pequeño chiste personal. Sí, la verdad es que Stay fue un reto para mí y ésta historia también. Soy ultra mega fan del romance, no de hacer sufrir a los protagonistas, pero mis manos no abandonan la idea. Gracias por comentar.

Sfan01: Definitivamente, creo que ya te diste cuenta de que en realidad sí es una historia de capítulos. Gracias por tu comentario, de verdad me hace continuar con éstos proyectos.

kiba kitty: Espero que hasta ahora siga siendo igual de emocionante como lo fue el primer cap. Gracias por tu comentario, y de verdad espero seguir a la altura de lo que has leído hasta ahora.

RiceHina: Encantada, espero disfrutes la continuación.

Arno Dorian P. Wilde: Sí me llamó la atención tener dos mensajes tuyos tan similares jaja, gracias por ambos, y me alegro que te gustara ésa escena, quería mostrar a una Judy histérica sin que dejara de gustar a la gente, por tus comentarios parece que lo logre TwT Gracias. Definitivamente creo que Gazelle puede tomar partido, pero a ver qué

Todd Zootatonix: Tomo en cuenta lo del oso, tenlo por seguro. Ya veré cómo hacerlo caer, gracias por tus opiniones, me orientan sobre si voy en la dirección correcta. Si, juro que odio cuando no puedo ver los comentarios, sobre todo por poder responderles y eso, y sí, la canción es la de "Inevitable" de Shakira, me gustó la temática como para lo que podría estar sintiendo ella en ese momento. Lo mismo que en éste cap compone "Animal City" y "En tus pupilas". No sabía qué hacer con Garraza, qué bueno que te gustó

PamExpelliarmus: La verdad quiero meter un poco más de conflicto jaja, o me gusta mucho pero hasta ahora ha salido bastante bien.

Guest: Tan rápido como los parciales me lo permitan, lo prometo.

XxLoneWolfYTxX: Muchas veces para mí, basta con saber que mis historias están gustando a mis lectores, me hace feliz saber que me lees, muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar

Darkkness666: Muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber. No había considerado meter a la mafia, pero me acabas de dar una muy buena idea, ¡Muchas gracias por eso! Gracias por leer y comentarme.

4ndr3w: Y de verdad gracias por leerme, espero que la continuación te agrade, le voy a dar más espacios a la estrella.

SpyTaku299: Creo que comprendo a qué te refieres con lo del apoyo moral, podrán verlo al menos en éste cap porque después vienen otras cosas, espero que la continuación te guste, y gracias por la comparación con Stay, espero que el giro de la historia te guste, éste cap lo hice específicamente por tu comentario, de hecho, no lo tenía contemplado en la línea de la historia, espero te guste.

HiNaThItHa.16241: Sí, y me gustó la idea de hacerlo como un reflejo a lo que está pasando con nuestra misma sociedad, todo el rollo (Perdóooon, me voy a meter en política) de Trump y el racismo, y la nula tolerancia, y los valores familiares, y todo eso me inspiró a escribir esto. Disfrútalo.

* * *

Había aparecido en todos los noticieros. La estrella de Zootopia se había entrevistado con los oficiales que el día de hoy estaban en boca de todo el mundo dada su reciente confesión al mundo, la confirmación de su romance. Y no habían faltado difusoras, periódicos, artistas, periodistas que habían corrido a ofrecer sus fortunas a la cantante con tal de obtener los detalles de la entrevista, los detalles del romance _del siglo_ y poderlas vender por el doble de dinero en sus empresas, conseguir la exclusiva. Sin embargo, ella había alegado siempre la misma respuesta.

— _Si ellos accedieron a dar entrevistas públicas, no entiendo por qué no tomar la palabra de los oficiales y conocer la historia en directo de sus bocas._

Después de varios días de haberse hecho público su romance, Nick ya estaba colérico ante el trato de otros animales, y aunque Judy lo había manejado con bastante madurez y serenidad. Nick cada vez estaba peor.

Judy se había reunido con la pequeña Fru-Fru a las afueras de Little Rodentia y ahora la pequeña se tomaba su frappe en manos de la coneja mientras se dirigían a uno de los pocos cafés que no la habían echado a patadas; aunque los clientes del lugar eran historia distinta, no todos estaban de acuerdo en compartir la terraza con las recién llegadas, no faltó quién se levantara molesto y se retirara del lugar ante la presencia de la coneja en el lugar.

—Hemos estado buscando casa desde que nos corrieron del departamento, pero no hemos encontrado un solo lugar en el que nos reciban. —Suspiró Judy antes de darle un sorbo a su café y dejar caer las orejas. —Nos han cerrado la puerta en la cara casi cada vez y no podemos costearnos una casa. Incluso intentamos conseguir departamentos por separado pero no me aceptaron ni en los cubículos miserables en los que viví cuando recién llegué a la ciudad. No sé qué hacer.

—Ay, Judy, que horrible suerte están corriendo, no puedo ni imaginarlo.

—Ha sido… soportable. Aunque no ha sido sencillo.

— ¿Dónde están viviendo?

—Con un oficial amigo, nos recibió en su casa y el dueño del edificio no tuvo problemas con ello, es sólo que todos los pisos están llenos.

—Pues la ciudad ha crecido mucho. ¿Y ustedes están… bien?

—No me quejo. Recibimos muchísimas cartas de amenaza a la semana en la comisaría y el otro día llamaron para amenazar al jefe Bogo, le dijeron que si no nos despedía… Bueno, algo.

—Pero no pueden hacer eso, mientras el alcalde no diga nada del programa de inclusión ustedes siguen laborando ¿No? Oh, Judy, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada al respecto? Podemos decirle a papá y él…

—No quise preocuparlos por esas nimiedades. Podemos con ello. —Sin embargo, la duda se apoderó de su mirada, de nuevo bajó las orejas y comenzó a agitar su café. No podía evitar pensar en Nick, que había estado estresado por soportar la situación. Durante toda esa semana había recibido, leído, triturado y desechado las cartas ofensivas, había enfrentado con una sonrisa de póker a todos los animales que llegaban a hacer reclamos y había asentido y bajado la cabeza cada que le exigían una disculpa, dejando a Judy al margen de la rabia de los animales y afrontando y recibiendo los golpes en el pecho solo. Quería evitarle el dolor a su novia, quería evitar que ella perdiera las esperanzas en los habitantes de la ciudad. Después de todo, la optimista, la de los sueños, la de las esperanzas por el futuro era ella. Él había afrontado todo el dolor de la población y se había estado guardando la rabia para sí mismo, todo por evitar que la coneja sufriera.

—… una casa en ésta zona de la ciudad. —Escuchó la coneja a lo lejos, dándose cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos. —Tal vez si le preguntamos…

—Perdona, no te estaba escuchando. —Interrumpió mirando a la musaraña, quien sonreía aprehensiva para su amiga y comadre.

—Creo que uno de los guardaespaldas de mi padre tiene una casa en ésta zona de la ciudad, podría preguntarles si pueden ocuparla.

—Ay, no, no quisiera ser una molestia.

—No pierdo nada con preguntar. —Insistió Fru-Fru sacando un abanico de su bolso. —Además podrías pagarle una pequeña renta para compensar. Y no veo a un oso polar fuera de Tundra Town ¿Tú sí?

Ambas soltaron una risa ligera y Judy le dio otro sorbo a su café.

—Podrías preguntar. —Cedió al final. Judy miró su reloj y sonrió a manera de disculpa.

—Lo sé querida. —Murmuró la musaraña levantándose de la diminuta silla que habían llevado para ella a la mesa, Judy la tomó en sus manos y comenzó a caminar. —Puedo irme desde aquí.

—Descuida, Little me queda de paso.

.

Gazelle finalizó los acordes de su canción y miró a su novio, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Es hermosa. ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de la letra?

—De la historia de ellos.

— ¿Por?

—Mira. —Dijo sacando su cuaderno, donde tenía un millar de apuntes en los que había ido capturando la historia de los oficiales. —Esto. —Dijo señalando uno de los párrafos mientras le entregaba la letra de la canción. —Bogo estuvo a punto de correr a Judy y Nick salió a su rescate, fue cuando él se enamoró de ella. Desde el principio. Y ella lo correspondió poco después cuando él le contó su infancia. Fue horrible. No sólo hay opresión de los depredadores hacia las presas. Las presas somos mayoría, el pobre sufría más bullying del que una presa puede soportar.

— ¿Tienes su historia de amor?

—Sí.

 _Era el final del día, Judy estaba harta de lidiar con el crimen de la ciudad, harta de los asesinatos, harta del dolor que se cernía sobre su ciudad. El estrés se había estado acumulando detrás de sus ojos y temía echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Nick la alcanzó en el estacionamiento para llevarla a casa._

 _Subieron en silencio al Mustang y el silencio se alargó hasta que Judy se percató de que Nick no conducía en dirección a su hogar._

— _¿A dónde me llevas? —Inquirió cuando Nick se coló a una de las avenidas principales del lugar y siguió recto._

— _A algún lugar._

— _¿A qué lugar?_

— _Por ahí, Zanahorias. A donde sea con tal de que sonrías._

— _¿Cómo voy a sonreír si mi ciudad se cae a pedacitos?_

— _Pues así. —Murmuró antes de fingir una sonrisa horrible y arrancarle una carcajada a Judy, por algún motivo sus caras siempre daban resultados. La coneja sonrió de medio lado negando con la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a Nick estacionar frente a un edificio destartalado con un letrero de neón que rezaba_ Teatro callejero. _Un lugar que ella había querido visitar hacía bastante tiempo._

— _Tal vez tú no lo recuerdas, Judy. —Dijo Nick con una sonrisa melancólica mientras apagaba el motor y le dirigía otra mirada a su amiga. —Pero nos conocimos justo hace un año. Y me pareció justo celebrarlo._

— _Y tal vez te sorprenda, torpe zorro. —Soltó la coneja sacando una pequeña caja de regalo de su mochila antes de entregársela a Nick. —Pero sí lo recordaba._

 _El zorro sacó una placa metálica de apariencia militar, misma que tenía una frase._ El mejor equipo, no importa qué. _Nick no pudo evitar abrazar a Judy con fuerza sin importarle que la palanca del auto y suspiró cuando la coneja le regresó el abrazo. —A veces me sorprendes coneja astuta._

— _Vivo para sorprenderte. ¿Qué presentan hoy?_

— _No sé, teatro sensorial supongo. Vamos, ya tengo las entradas._

— _Nick. —Llamó llena de esperanzas cuando el zorro se dispuso a salir del vehículo. — ¿De verdad me trajiste sólo por el aniversario de nuestra amistad?_

— _Claro que sí, coneja torpe. Vamos, o se hará tarde._

 _Y mientras Nick bajaba del auto, Judy sonrió de oreja a oreja sintiendo una inmensa ternura en el pecho. —Si supieras cuánto valoro esto. —Murmuró antes de bajar y seguirlo._

 _._

Cuando Judy llegó al departamento de Garraza suspiró al percatarse de que su auto no estaba, seguramente su anfitrión habría salido, Nick sostenía el teléfono contra su oído con fuerza y le daba la espalda a la puerta de su habitación, Judy nunca supo con exactitud si él se percató de su presencia antes o hasta que ella le habló, aunque poco importó dado que vio a su zorro temblando por la rabia.

Finalizó la llamada y en un instante azotó el teléfono contra la pared.

— ¡Nick! —Exclamó Judy sin aliento mientras avanzaba hasta el zorro, que se dejó caer en la cama y ocultó la cabeza entre las manos. — ¿Qué pasa, cielo? ¿Quién era?

—Ya entendí por qué no querías revelarlo al mundo. Ahora lo veo todo. —Murmuró al borde del sollozo, dos gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y hasta su cuello, y Judy no pudo evitar obligar al zorro a recostarse sobre la cama y acunar su cabeza en el regazo, acariciando desde la punta de la nariz hasta el entrecejo y de regreso.

—No tienes que afrontarlo solo. Pero tu problema es que crees que sí.

—No me gusta que me veas llorar.

—Me gustan tus lágrimas.

—Eres cruel. —Soltó con amargura mirando a la coneja. ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

—De verdad me gustan, y es porque sólo me las muestras a mí. Con nadie más lloras, eso quiere decir que me tienes la confianza suficiente como para saber que estarás a salvo en mis brazos. Y sabes que yo levantaré todos los pedacitos ¿Cierto? Si te rompes.

Nick alzó la mirada hasta Judy y sonrió acariciándole el rostro.

—No es justo que tú tengas que pasar por esto. De todos los animales en Zootopia, eres buena. Más de lo que los animales creen, no te merecen. Ni yo.

—Si tú no me merecieras, no me tendrías, tan sencillo. —Una pausa en la que ambos suspiraron y en seguida, Judy plantó un beso en los labios de su amor. — ¿Seguirás llorando o preparo la cena?

—Cena. Y rápido. —Comentó levantándose y secándose las lágrimas.

Judy soltó una risa por lo bajo y se levantó tras Nick, que le cedió el paso.

— ¿Por qué de pronto tanto entusiasmo por cenar?

—Porque tengo antojo de comer otra cosa. —Murmuró con voz lasciva, jalándola por las caderas y pegándola a su cuerpo. —Y Benji volverá hasta la media noche. Fue al cine.

Judy se soltó a la carrera y avanzó un par de pasos, sonrojada y repentinamente nerviosa por la declaración de su novio.

— ¿Cómo puedes cambiar tan rápido de tema? —Espetó divertida mientras se alejaba hacia la cocina contoneando las caderas en un vaivén excesivo, coqueta y siguiéndole el juego. —Eres extraño.

* * *

Decidí que voy a entrelazar éstos pequeños Flas-backs entre cada capítulo. La verdad es que me gustó la idea, a ver qué sale.


	4. Perdida

— _No creo que tenga algo de malo defender los ideales personales, Zootopia es una ciudad donde todo es posible. Aunque podría añadir con muchísima tristeza, todo_ menos la tolerancia _, cabe en la ciudad._

—Declaró Gazelle ante los micrófonos cuando fue sorprendida con su novio mientras paseaban en el centro comercial. La cantante afirmó que ambos compartían la opinión de que deberían dejar de meterse en los asuntos donde no eran requeridos y que si los oficiales habían decidido hacer pública su relación, eso no era un permiso para tratar de acabar con ellos. En otras noticias, al norte de Tundra Town podemos observar…

Nick apagó el televisor y se acomodó el auricular al oído.

— ¿Oíste eso, preciosa? Gazelle nos apoya.

— _Es maravilloso Nick. Oye, no quiero cambiar de tema de forma radical, pero ¿Cómo vas con el acomodo? ¿Necesitas una mano?_

—No te preocupes Jud, ya casi hemos terminado, Benji ha sido de gran ayuda. —Dijo mirando a su amigo, que se recargaba contra una silla (físicamente agotado) mientras se zampaba un vaso de limonada. —Creo que tendremos todo listo para cuando llegues ésta noche.

— _Genial. Muchas gracias por esto, no deberían hacerlo solos._

—Bah, está bien, a Benji le hace falta una buena dosis de ejercicio, ahora que su anterior compañero de piso se fue a estudiar ya no sale ni a la tienda.

— _Sí, creo que tienes razón. De nuevo agradécele habernos recibido de momento. Y yo no tardo mucho más, ésta noche cocino yo. Espero que les guste el salteado que preparo._

—Preciosa, tú siempre preparas maravillas culinarias. Te veo en un rato… Te adoro.

— _Ya, pero es que todo lo que digas, yo siempre un puntito más. Te veo en la noche._

Y tras colgar, Nick se dirigió a Garraza para ayudarlo a sentarse bien en la silla.

Había transcurrido una semana completa desde que Gazelle los había entrevistado, sin embargo, la cantante había esperado unos días más para emitir una opinión personal, al parecer se había debatido bastante sobre hablar públicamente o abstenerse de sus comentarios. Fue algo en la mirada suplicante de Judy, algo en su añoranza por una esperanza lo que la hizo decidir hacer un comentario público. Porque aunque en el fondo de su corazón apoyaba la causa, una cosa era apoyarla y otra muy distinta era hacerlo públicamente.

* * *

4.- Perdida

Darkkness666: Muchas gracias, espero que así sea y puedan conocer un poquito más de ésta historia de amor.

GV FoxMapache: Es cierto, yo siempre he escrito una Judy muy tímida, pero después de haber vivido juntos, bueno, creo que ya era tiempo de darle una evolución a ella.

Unnamed being: Sí, la cuenta es de una amiga mía pero parece ser que ambas decidimos ignorar la cuenta jajaja. Escucharé la canción, a ver qué tal, gracias por esa pequeña broma jajaja

HiNaThItHa.16241: Me pone de nervios Noviembre jajajaja. Pero a ver qué. Sí, el apoyo mutuo es importante, sin embargo me voy a permitir ser un poquito cruel con ellos a partir de ahora.

4ndr3w: Bueno, no sé si Zootopia completa, pero al menos una parte. Gracias por leer.

PamExpelliarmus: Jajajajaja no sé si quisiera meter Lemon como tal en la historia, pero supongo que eso lo irá dictando el giro que tome.

XxLoneWolfTYxX: Oww, de verdad muchísimas gracias! No te preocupes, entiendo que a veces no haya algo qué decir. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme.

* * *

 _Judy había terminado de comprar todo para la comida, se había demorado un poco más de la cuenta para darle espacio a Nick de terminar de pintar (el zorro había decidido cambiar el color de la habitación para poner una cenefa oscura y detallarla, claro que desde que se habían ido a vivir juntos había adoptado una postura muy_ Hágalo usted mismo _y había buscado la manera de que la mayoría de las cosas del nuevo departamento fueran DIY), ella simplemente quería llegar a cocinar a sabiendas de que Nick tendía manchas de pintura en todo el pelaje y se demoraría un buen rato en la ducha._

 _Entró al departamento y sonrió al llegar a la habitación, Nick se secaba el sudor de la frente y al ver a Judy entrar en la habitación se recargó de manera casual en la pared._

— _¿Qué hay preciosa?_

— _A parte de muchísima pintura… Creo que estás manchando la pared._

 _Nick miró su mano en la pared y la levantó lentamente percatándose de que su huella había quedado en la pared. Suspiró frustrado y volvió a colocarse el cubrebocas, sin embargo, Judy se acercó hasta su lado, metió una mano en la pintura y caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación._

— _Aquí va la cama ¿Cierto? —Indagó calculando la distancia._

— _Sí, en cuanto la traigan._

— _Bien. —Dijo pegando la pata a la pared. —Pues entonces éste es mi lado de la cama. —Nick sonrió apenado y suspiró cuando ella echó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y tras plantarle un beso tímido, murmuró. —Date un baño en lo que preparo la cena._

.

Judy caminaba por las calles del mercadito, paseando de un puesto a otro de verduras, buscando lo más fresco y lo mejor, en algunos espacios la habían corrido antes siquiera de darle la oportunidad de mirar, y en algunos otros, donde animales más jóvenes eran los que atendían los espacios, la habían recibido sin mirarla de reojo siquiera.

Ella simplemente sonrió cuando una joven pareja de zarigüeyas la invitaron a mirar sin preocuparse y, por primera vez en el día, pudo dedicarse largo y tendido a elegir comida.

Por dentro extrañaba la vida del campo, cultivos, cosechas, las ferias.

Extrañaba mucho eso último, las ferias, pronto se acercaría la feria de la cosecha y su hogar se llenaría de aromas peculiares, música, mucho ruido y mucha fiesta para donde voltearas a ver. Tenía muchas ganas de llevar a Nick a la feria del condado, presumir con orgullo que su madre cocinaba la mejor tarta de moras y que su padre siempre ganaba los premios para las mejores hortalizas, sin embargo, ya llegaría el espacio para hacerlo. No había tiempo justo ahora, al menos no por cómo estaban las cosas.

Malditos marranos zarrapastrosos.

Por un momento la amargura se apoderó del rostro de Judy, ella bajo la mirada hasta las manzanas que descansaban al borde de la mesa, apiladas cuidadosamente de manera que los bordes más brillantes eran los que sobresalían, perfectas y en armonía con el resto de la fruta del mercado.

Tomó una y se la llevó a la nariz, el olor de las manzanas siempre le había recordado a Judy la época de la cosecha, el otoño, poder pasar tiempo de calidad con su familia; pero la razón por la que más le gustaban las manzanas a Judy era porque su madre solía preparar una tarta fragante y deliciosa para las tardes difíciles. Sus padres siempre supieron que ella tenía un impulso natural para meterse en problemas, mismo que con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en un don natural para ayudar a las personas de su entorno, y siempre que había problemas con los débiles de la comarca, Judy Hopps salía al rescate. Generalmente volvía enterregada y golpeada ya que Grey y su bandada de malhechores solían arrastrarla por las orejas por longitudes bastante extensas, hasta que ella encontraba una manera creativa y sutil de librarse de sus captores. Siempre una nueva manera de salir ilesa y, al mismo tiempo, una forma que ya había utilizado antes para librarse de ellos.

 _No son lo suficientemente astutos como para recordar que ya hice esto._ Se decía a sí misma cuando ellos se sorprendían de su capacidad para zafarse.

No. Nunca importó qué tan golpeada llegara, cuántas ganas tuviera de llorar o de golpear a otros como Guideon hacía, no importaba la condición en que la chica llegara, su madre siempre la recibía con los brazos abiertos, un paño húmedo para limpiar sus mejillas (a veces sangradas, a veces sólo cubiertas de tierra) y en menos de una hora, el aroma cálido y cargado de su tarta de manzana inundaba la casa.

Y Judy dejaba de llorar porque _Las lágrimas y lo dulce no se llevan bien._

Aspiró profundo una vez más y sonrió depositando la manzana en su canasta.

—Es una pena ¿No? —Dijo alguien a su lado mientras seleccionaba fruta. —Que los animales sean de diálogos tan cerrados.

—Sí, una auténtica pena. —Admitió seleccionando otras manzanas para preparar ella su propia tarta.

—Tanto miedo para nada. No se llega a mucho con el miedo.

—Difiero. —Admitió ella levantando el rostro y encontrándose con un castor de mirada amable que regresaba una manzana a su lugar. —El miedo es perfecto para manejar a las masas, sobre todo a los que buscan algo que los identifique.

—Cielos, querida, hablas como terrorista.

Judy soltó una risa por lo bajo y siguió con su tarea de seleccionar manzanas. —No soy yo quien lo cree, pero conozco a alguien que sí y casi hace que me maten por ello.

—Bellwether. —Dijo en tono seco, llamando la atención de Judy. Lo miró de verdad un momento percatándose de que había algo que no cuadraba con el castor, no era una charla casual, él sabía quién ella era, lo sabía y la había abordado a propósito, y por un instante completo ella había caído redondita.

A propósito de miedo, ella ahora tenía dos opciones. Plantar cara o salir corriendo.

No tuvo tiempo para elegir.

.

Nick miró las cajas apiladas del lado de la pared, sonrió conforme y luego encaró a Garraza, quien se abanicaba con la tapa de una caja de zapatos. Sonrieron ambos conformes y luego Nick miró su reloj, faltaría al menos una hora para que Judy los alcanzara, así que sonrió cómplice antes de murmurar.

— ¿Donas?

—Donas. —Respondió Garraza en un hilo de voz.

Ambos se dirigieron a la esquina de la calle, donde vendían algunas otras cosas, como café y bebidas calientes, sonrieron cuando la cajera comenzó a hacer el paquete _de siempre_ pero antes de llegar al mostrador, Nick sintió un escalofrío. Algo no iba bien.

¿A qué hora había recibido el último mensaje de Judy?

Y cuando abrió los textos sintió cómo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y el espíritu dejaba su cuerpo. Cayó de sentón mirando la pantalla con los ojos abiertos como platos, sus dedos comenzaron a temblar y no se dio cuenta cuando Garraza se agachó a su lado para quitarle el teléfono, no escuchó sus gritos, ni las palabras de la cajera, ni el sonido de las personas a su alrededor preguntando si todo iba bien. No escuchó nada hasta que su amigo gritó: — ¿Qué significa MAY?

Todo reanudó su marcha, los sonidos, los ruidos, la voz de los animales, todo al mismo tiempo que el espíritu del zorro. Miró a Garraza, se levantó en un salto y exclamó.

— ¡Está en peligro!

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que en peligro?

—Tenemos un sistema, si algo le pasa a alguno de los dos simplemente escribe MAY y lo envía, y entonces el otro sabe que necesita apoyo. May es el nombre de mi madre y a ella le gusta mucho, me hizo jurar que si alguna vez estaba en problemas escribiría MAY y lo enviaría. Ella está en peligro, está en peligro.

— ¡Cálmate Nick! Llamemos a Bogo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Gran idea!

Nick, con manos temblorosas recuperó su celular y comenzó a buscar el contacto, sin embargo, la llamada entrante de Judy lo hizo frenar. Garraza miró la pantalla y buscó a Bogo en su propio celular mientras Nick contestaba.

—Jud… Háblame por favor. —Suplico.

— _Estoy en un sótano, me tienen atada, no vi sus placas, es un camión negro como el de Finnic, me tiene un castor, no hay mucha luz natural y pronto…_

— _¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo, coneja torpe?_

— _Fuera de la ciudad… —_ Y fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de que la comunicación se cortara por completo.

— _Escuché todo._ —Exclamó Bogo en el altavoz de Garraza. — _Ambos diríjanse a la estación._

—Cuanto antes, señor. —Exclamó Garraza antes de arrastrar a Nick con él.

La cajera de las donas los alcanzó con el paquete armado, y con una expresión de angustia total en el rostro (¿Cuántas veces Judy no la había salvado de delincuentes juveniles?) murmuró. —Para el camino. Les harán falta.

Y todo el trayecto hasta la comisaría se vio teñido de la desesperación que sintió Nick al darse cuenta que había recibido un MAY hacía casi seis horas.

—Si algo le pasa será como si yo la hubiera matado. —Murmuró con lágrimas abriéndose paso en su pelaje mientras Garraza conducía su _Jaguar_ hacia el centro.

—Nick, no digas esas cosas. Es horrible. Seguro ella está bien.

—Recibí el mensaje hace horas, si hubiera estado al pendiente ella no… Tal vez nosotros… No puedo perderla. —Murmuró al final, dándose por vencido en quitar las lágrimas a sabiendas de que venía un torrente de ellas. —Ella es todo lo que tengo, fue la única que creyó en mí, fue la que me hizo ver el lado amable de la vida, fue la que me recordó quién era… Y la amo. No puedo perderla.

—La recuperaremos, Nick, tenlo por seguro.

* * *

Ok, decidí sí hilar una temática policial y decidí que no sería un clásico de nuestros héroes resolviendo un caso. Espero que no me odien xD Aunque sí me gustaría muchísimo saber qué opinan de éste giro en la historia, ¿qué opinan? Sigo por ésta línea, rediseño, les gusta, no.

¿Merece un review?


	5. Su punto de vista

_**3:38 pm. 7 horas 32 minutos tras la desaparición de Judy.**_

Bogo en persona se encontraba en el mercado. Había al menos cinco oficiales, además de Nick y Garraza, interrogando a los animales que habían presenciado el secuestro; y hasta ese momento parecía que tanto interrogatorio había sido para nada. Nadie había visto nada que fuera de utilidad, nadie había escuchado ninguna conversación o nombre y nadie había cruzado miradas con algún castor por aquella mañana. Aunque las respuestas evasivas estaban consiguiendo que Nick y Garraza se desesperaran, el zorro había mantenido bastante a raya su instinto asesino hasta ese momento.

Una ambulancia al final de la calle había estado atendiendo a un par de heridos, pero aquello no había tenido importancia para los oficiales que hacían los interrogatorios, al menos no hasta que Nick había escuchado algo sobre disparos en uno de los testimonios, recordó algo que Judy solía decir en voz alta cada que tenían frente a sí casos complicados.

—A veces lo que no nos dice nada en realidad lo dice todo. Maldición.

Llegó hasta la ambulancia, donde una zarigüeya era atendida de heridas de balas en el brazo, dos más esperaban pacientemente mientras atendían a su familiar (Una tenía un cabestrillo y una férula en el brazo que parecía haber sido colocada muy poco tiempo atrás). Nick no tuvo tiempo de detenerse a preguntar si estaría bien hablar con ellos. No es como si él fuera en realidad prudente, pero aquello era demasiado más imprudente de lo que debería haber sido.

—Cuénteme todo.

—Oficial. —Reprendió una oveja vestida con el uniforme de paramédicos. —No sé si es buen momento para…

—No, está bien. —Soltó uno de los aludidos avanzando hacia el zorro. —Igual deberíamos hablar con alguien al respecto, levantar cargos y eso. Contaré todo lo que vi.

Nick sintió alivio e inmediatamente después sacó una pluma en forma de zanahoria con la que comenzó a tomar nota y a grabar en caso de que algo se le olvidara.

* * *

5.- Su punto de vista. (Skillet - Salvation)

HiNaThItHa.16241: Poniéndolo en perspectiva, cualquiera de los dos es un peligro, pero Clinton es menos peligrosa para nosotros jajaja. Pues mira, en éste cap se va aclarando todo un poquito. Gracias por seguir leyendo y créeme que tomaré tu comentario en cuenta ¡Gracias!

SpyTaku299: Tu comentario es todo lo que necesito para continuar jajaja La verdad quería crear un poco más de expectativa y sí me iba a meter en rollo de apoyo-odio a nuestros héroes, pero llegó un punto en el que dije ¡Qué rayos! Que sufran. Mentira. Decidí iniciar rápido con esto. Ya más o menos está planeado, espero explicar un poco tus dudas por aquí. Gracias por seguir comentando, de verdad me funcionan mucho tus reviews.

Darkkness666: Muchísimas gracias, la verdad quería salir un poco del cliché romántico y meter drama, me alegro que te gustara la velocidad del giro, eso me tenía nerviosa jajaja

Sfan01: ¡Mil gracias! Lamento la demora en publicar, espero que te guste éste cap, sinceramente espero explicar cualquier duda que haya.

Unnamed being: Sí, no se supone que debía ser tan rápido, pero salió sin querer y aquí estamos, sufriendo por el paradero de Judy. Menos mal, de verdad gracias por hacerme saber su opinión respecto a la velocidad del giro, dudé mucho antes de publicarlo. De verdad gracias por sus opiniones, y reitero, espero explicar un par de cosas por aquí.

XxLoneWolfYTxX: Gracias por la opinión. Y aquí está la continuación, de verdad estaba nerviosa por la velocidad del giro de la historia, es bueno saber que está gustando.

Arno Dorian P. Wilde: Gracias por el comentario, creo que ya he dicho bastantes veces que estaba nerviosa por la velocidad a la que cambié la historia, pero bueno, gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar, espero te guste ésta entrega.

4ndr3w: ¿Verdad? Esos y los puerquitos, sólo espero que no deje tantas secuelas de odio ésta historia jajaja ya veré si los reivindico. Gracias por comentar.

miky chan: Gracias por tu comentario, y me encanta que te agrade el giro violento que dio esto. Gracias por comentar y espero te guste el cap.

Y gracias a todos los que están siguiendo ésta historia, espero mantener las expectativas en alto y que la sigan disfrutando.

¡Gracias por su apoyo!

* * *

 _Una camioneta negra se había estacionado en la esquina tapando el flujo del tráfico, pero todo el tiempo había gente congestionando el flujo vial así que aquello podía pasar desapercibido. La coneja se había acercado al puesto y había seleccionado algunas cosas tranquilamente hasta que un castor, alto para su raza, traje oscuro y camisa clara, acento raro y tics nerviosos se acercó a sacarle plática a la chica._

 _Todo el tiempo había estado tomando fruta pero en ningún momento había perdido contacto visual con la coneja, al menos no hasta que la zarigüeya le había pedido las manzanas. Ella había visto a Judy sacar un celular y enviar un texto cortísimo, e inmediatamente después se había interpuesto entre la visión del castor con su rostro. Le había pedido el celular a la joven que atendía la tienda y luego había retomado su diálogo con el castor, con el teléfono de la zarigüeya en la mano._

 _Él sacó un arma y disparó contra el encargado. Todos los animales se escondieron y Judy salió corriendo. Y el castor le habría disparado si no fuera porque una de las chicas que atendían la tienda portaba un revolver consigo, mismo con el que contraatacó al castor._

 _El tiroteo fue breve y uno de los suyos resultó herido, animales en todos los puestos corrieron a refugiarse al ver al castor disparar al aire y la camioneta negra se movió de lugar de inmediato. Él le dio rápido alcance a Judy y la apuntó con el arma._

— _¡Dame el celular! ¡Rápido!_

— _Sí, sí. —Soltó ella entregando el teléfono que tenía en la mano. El castor lo azotó contra el suelo y lo pateó hasta lanzarlo al puesto de frutas._

— _Patas a las orejas._

 _Judy asintió obedeciendo y planeando su siguiente movimiento, sin embargo, a pesar de que dos animales que estaban en el puesto de al lado quisieron ayudar a la coneja, tres animales encapuchados bajaron de la camioneta negra y apuntaron con armas recortadas a todos los presentes. Judy no pudo percatarse de ese detalle, ella jamás vio que había más animales involucrados porque justo cuando trató de levantarse para arremeter contra su agresor y aprovechar que él estaba distraído, un culatazo en el hombro y un trapo con cloroformo la sacaron de combate._

.

Judy había mirado un instante más al castor, había tomado su celular y había redactado un mensaje para Nick en el que le decía que un castor actuaba sospechoso en torno a ella, sin embargo, borró todo de última instancia y se arriesgó a teclear MAY…

No lo usaba, no usaba el código MAY para nada pues eso sólo haría que su novio se preocupara de más de la cuenta, pero algo en su interior le dijo que lo hiciera ahora. Mandó el mensaje y rezó porque Nick lo viera de inmediato. Aunque su despistado zorro seguramente estaría ocupado con las cuestiones del acomodo, poner todas las cajas en un rincón, donde no estorbaran para poder moverse dentro de la casa. Su siguiente movimiento fue tratar de advertir a las zarigüeyas que atendían, ella la miró directo a los ojos y algo en el pánico violeta que Judy mostraba, la hizo dirigirse a su compañero, quien asintió rápidamente y entró a la trastienda. Por un momento Judy odio aquello, dejarla indefensa, pero al verlo salir con una pistola pequeña y al ver al castor desenfundar un arma similar pero adecuada al tamaño de la especie, sintió pánico y salió corriendo. Escuchó los disparos, escuchó gritos, escuchó al castor maldecir por lo bajo y a la zarigüeya que la había atendido exclamar una súplica pero no se detuvo y siguió corriendo todo lo que pudo.

Hasta que le dieron alcance.

La arrastraron hasta una cajuela y la dejaron a merced de la oscuridad, donde logró recuperar parte de la conciencia que había perdido, sintiéndose aletargada y torpe gracias a aquella sustancia de la que aún tenía el aroma incrustado en la nariz. Una vez que el auto arrancó ella sollozó en silencio hasta desahogarse, y fue cuando estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida que recordó algo trascendental. Su teléfono, lo tenía con ella.

Lo desbloqueó para ver la batería y sonrió apagándolo al percatarse de que la tenía casi llena. Se ocultó el móvil entre la ropa y, por fin, cedió ante los efectos del cloroformo.

.

Hasta donde ella sabía, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, había despertado con tiempo suficiente para escuchar que dos animales charlaban sobre salir de Zootopia al lugar _seguro_ en el que se reagruparían para continuar con la misión, sin embargo, no dijeron nada revelador, cuestión que hizo a la coneja odiar la situación en la que estaba metida.

Rebajada a lo que era. Una presa.

Pero estaba segura de algo, del único depredador del que ella siempre sería una presa era de cierto zorro de ojos eternamente verdes y cautivadores, mismos que eran dueños de sus suspiros. Sollozó en silencio y rogó al cielo que su adorado novio mirara el teléfono.

.

— _No seas cobarde, Nick. —Había retado cuando por fin el tren se acercaba a la estación de Bunny Borrows. Nick se había ido enderezando conforme se acercaban y ahora estaba completamente erguido y ceremonioso, Judy jamás lo había visto así._

 _Bueno, sí. Una vez. Cuando habían sido capturados por los polares de Mr B._

 _Claro que en ese entonces habían estado en peligro, no como ahora._

 _Bueno, tal vez Nick estaba un poco en peligro._

 _Al llegar a la estación fueron recibidos por los señores Hopps y por Gideon Grey. El zorro había llevado una de sus mejores tartas y no pudo evitar entregársela a Bonny al ver a Judy bajar del tren para correr a abrazarla. La coneja había correspondido al abrazo y posteriormente había pasado de largo hasta sus padres, quienes la cubrieron de besos en las mejillas. Jamás se percató del desplante de testosterona que sucedió a sus espaldas cuando las miradas de los cánidos se encontraron en la distancia, nunca se enteró que Gideon y Nick habían hecho una feroz batalla de miradas, nunca comprendió por qué su enemigo de la infancia jamás volvería a estar en la misma habitación que su novio, nunca comprendió que Nick había ganado la guerra por ser el zorro alfa de Bunny Borrows pues él, (la presa por excelencia, el que prefería el sarcasmo y el engaño a ser el dominante), había vencido a Gideon, (el macho alfa de la manada, el abusivo del pueblo, el patán corregido)._

 _Y jamás comprendió la razón porque simplemente se negó rotundamente a creer que de verdad Gideon la hubiera visto alguna vez como algo más que a la torpe coneja de sueños estúpidos, o al resumen, la loca del pueblo._

 _No podían quedarse más allá de tres días. Y aunque Judy había insistido en hacerlo desde el principio (el plan de la coneja era librarse cuanto antes de aquella situación tan complicada, a final de cuentas era él quien quería decírselos, no ella. Ella estaba bien con guardar el secreto un tiempo más), por algún motivo extraño Nick logró convencerla de esperar hasta el último día para hacer a sus padres la gran confesión._

 _Y qué confesión._

 _Los tres estaban en la sala, y el silencio se volvió sepulcral._

 _Nick y Judy estaban sentados lado a lado, muy cerca el uno del otro pero sin llegar a tocarse, sus padres estaban frente a ellos expectantes ante la insistencia de ambos para hablar con ellos dos._

 _Judy miraba nerviosamente a Nick de vez en cuando, preguntándose si estaba tan tranquilo o si sólo se trataba de su cara de póker. Ella inició, sorprendiendo al zorro._

— _Mamá, papá. Sé que se han preocupado por mí desde que dejé éste hogar. Pero quiero decirles que… —Pausa dramática. Nick odiaba sus pausas dramáticas pero ésta fue la excepción, ella tomó sus manos, sonrió para él y luego miró a los señores Hopps de nuevo para dejar caer la bomba. —No deben preocuparse más por mí. Encontré, no sólo buenos amigos en Zootopia. Encontré a alguien con quien puedo compartir las desgracias y los festejos. Sé que es poco convencional y que no debería ser así, pero realmente me hace feliz estar…_

— _¿Cuáles son las intenciones que tienes con mi hija? —Soltó Bonny tomando a la pareja por sorpresa. Su padre miró sorprendido a la coneja sentada a su lado, tan solemne y tan directa, y no pudo evitar las náuseas que precedían al desmayo. —Porque si me entero que esto es sólo…_

— _Las mejores. —Irrumpió Nick de la misma manera en que ella había hecho instantes atrás, consiguiendo que hasta Judy sintiera mareos. —Quiero hacerla feliz, todo lo feliz que ella pueda ser lejos de su hogar, quiero que prospere y quiero estar ahí para celebrar sus triunfos y que me acompañe en los míos. Pero también quiero estar con ella cuando caiga a pedacitos porque la ciudad la está aplastando y quiero ser el que sostenga sus patas en los momentos más difíciles._

— _Mira, hijo, Judy es nuestro tesoro más grande, y si nos enteramos de que has roto su corazón…_

 _Pero su padre, tan oportuno como siempre, azotó contra el suelo consiguiendo toda la atención y rompiendo la tensión del momento._

Judy despertó con una mano esposada a la tubería más cercana a ella, aunque la cadena era bastante larga como para permitirle moverse unos pasos por el lugar, no le permitía acercarse a la ventana para ver en dónde estaba.

Sintió la desesperación apoderarse de ella un instante pero en seguida recordó su celular.

* * *

¿Qué tal hasta ahora?


	6. Tregua a la guerra

La recolección de pistas había tomado toda la tarde y habían obligado a Garraza y a Nick irse a dormir temprano; Nick no pudo conciliar el sueño en la nueva casa, demasiado extraña, demasiado vacía, demasiado sola para su gusto. El lado de Judy estaba helado ante su ausencia y aquello sólo consiguió que el zorro durmiera menos de tres horas y a intervalos, mismos en los que despertaba desesperado por las pesadillas sólo para ver el reloj y percatarse de que había logrado dormir alrededor de veinte minutos.

Judy…

Ella siempre estaba ahí en mitad de la noche cuando las pesadillas (que estaban llenas de patas de presas de quienes nunca veía el rostro, bozales, uniformes de scout y risas burlescas y crueles) lo acosaban para empujarlo a la conciencia. Ella siempre cuidaba de él, siempre tenía las palabras correctas. Se abrazó de la almohada de la coneja y suspiró desesperado, deseando impregnarse del aroma de ella, llamándola en su mente y deseando de alguna manera comunicarse con ella.

 _Nick había despertado envuelto en sudor, Judy alcanzó la luz de la lámpara y abrazó a Nick con cuidado, a sabiendas de que siempre que despertaba así tardaba varios minutos en recordar dónde estaba o quién lo sostenía, aunque algo que había resultado ser conciliador era el sonido de su voz sumado a una cancioncilla que habían escuchado por ahí, misma que ella tarareaba sin darse cuenta que Nick la necesitaba._

 _Aquella vez no fue la excepción, comenzó con su canto cuando el zorro se aferró a su espalda._

 _Oh all the money that e'er I spent_

 _I spent it in good company_

 _Cómo odiaba verlo así de asustado, lo que más odiaba de aquellas situaciones era el hecho de que ella no podía hacer nada para competir con el pasado, no podía eliminar las sombras de dudas y de miedo que habían dejado aquellas presas de la infancia._

 _And all the harm that e'er I've done_

 _Alas, it was to none but me_

 _¿El resultado?_

 _Que Nick fuera el mayor estafador de toda Zootopia, o al menos lo fue durante años hasta que la conoció a ella. Y ella le brindó la primera esperanza para su vida._

 _And all I've done for want of wit_

 _To memory now I can't recall_

 _¿Cuándo ella se había convertido en su salvación?_ _No lo sabía._

 _So fill to me the parting glass_

 _Good night and joy be with you all_

 _Pero una cosa era segura, él se aferraría a su salvación no importando qué se interpusiera entre ellos. Siempre la alcanzaría (Porque al principio ella era inalcanzable, la fuerte, la digna, la íntegra, la que siempre había conocido su lugar en el mundo aunque el mundo dijera que no había lugar para ella. Al principio ella había sido como una estrella en el alba, efímera y distante a punto de desaparecer por la luz del día, difícil-casi-imposible de alcanzar), no importando qué pasara, a quién debiera enfrentar o cuántas heridas recibiera en el camino, siempre la alcanzaría._

Nick suspiró apresando aún más la almohada y cantó el resto de la canción entre lágrimas y sollozos, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, y por primera vez en la noche, durmió una hora de corrido. Largo, tendido y sin pesadillas que lo acosaran.

* * *

6.- Tregua a la guerra (The parting glass – The wailin Jennys/Bulletproof – Sucher Punch)

Lo siento, creo que debí hacer la _**Aclaración**_ de que cuando aparezca un texto largo en cursivas es un recuerdo. Más o menos van a estar ligadas unas a otras, puede que con el capítulo siguiente o con el contenido del mismo. Igual eso ya lo irán viendo conforme avance la lectura.

XxLoneWolfYTxX: A veces surge ese pedacito de mi mente que me invita a hacer arder los mundos que escribo, pero luego se retracta jaja. Gracias por seguir la historia, a ver qué te parece la continuación.

Unnamed being: ¿¡Verdad!? Muchas canciones de ellos las he descubierto por dejar el aleatorio en YouTUBE, y ése capítulo casi fue un songfic. Leí la letra y pensé "Va perfecto con esto" Ahora, estoy pensando en complicar las cosas para nuestros héroes, pero no demasiado, espero te guste el resultado.

HiNaThItHa.16241: Juro que éstas dos semanas me han tenido en ascuas, pero bueno. Siiii originalmente en el diálogo era el papá el que se ponía en ese plan, pero luego me acordé de que en Stay puse una nota al respecto y decidí hacer un giro jajaja, gracias por seguir leyéndome, qué bueno que te guste la historia.

Darkkness666: Muchas gracias, me ha costado, ésta es una de las historias que más me ha costado escribir de corrido, hay mil escenarios en los que quisiera meterlos pero no me da la rítmica. Es bueno saber que las adaptaciones van bien. Gracias

Todd Zootatonix: No te apures, y al contrario, gracias por hacerme la nota, en efecto todo lo que aparece como en cursiva es recuerdo de alguno de los personajes. Lamento si te causó confusión, y bueno, espero ésta entrega también te guste, disfrútala!

SpyTaku299: Sí, bueno. En éste cap voy a ahondar un poquito. La verdad es que me daba como… cosa, no sabía si una micro regresión en la historia sería confusa o atinada, así que gracias por hacerme saber tu opinión, de verdad me siento aliviada. Lo de Gideon, bueno, más adelante surgirán otras cositas al respecto, no sabía si mezclarlo ya que no soy su fan, pero un amigo me recomendó meter un poco de drama por ese lado. A ver qué surge. En fin. ¡Muchas gracias!

4ndr3w: Seguro sería un error, apenas hoy subo capítulo. ¿No será que te avisó del 5o? En fin, disfrútalo mucho.

Arno Dorian P. Wilde: Gracias, estoy pensando en darle un poco más de protagonismo a la historia de éstos dos como enemigos por el corazón de Judy pero no sé.

Pompasdexabon: Sí, el ritmo de ésta historia ha sido un verdadero reto para mí, quería que fuera más natural pero luego pensaba en que ningún secuestro tenía ritmo y luego pensaba en que estaba yendo muy de prisa y… Bueno. Caos en mi cabeza. Mil gracias por comentarme entonces, me siento halagada, me alegra que te guste la historia, de verdad, mil gracias.

Myta.1: Le has dado al clavo. Cuando inicié esta historia pensaba en mi mejor amigo gay y en cómo la sociedad se pone colérica ante esas cosas, y ya sé, no me animaba a escribir de ellos como pareja pública, sólo one-shots románticos pero sin testigos, sobre todo en la cuenta de una amiga, Mao Kyoku Kon, todas las historias de Zootopia de esa cuenta son mías. Me alegro que te esté gustando mi historia, me pone nerviosa si va a gustar o no jajaja. Espero disfrutes éste capítulo.

miky chan: Y se pondrá mejor. Lo prometo. Gracias por leerme.

* * *

— _Torpe coneja. —Dijo Gideon en voz alta mientras pateaba un viejo bote de plástico. —Se cree la mejor de todos, ella y su estúpido sueño de ser policía._

 _Miró sus garras y por un instante se sintió profundamente culpable por haberla herido de aquella manera, sin embargo, recordando las palabras de sus padres, sonrió de orgullo al pensar en que había conseguido herirla en serio, aún le costaba trabajo ocultar las cicatrices que se había hecho por enfrentarse al zorro del pueblo, casi soltó una carcajada hasta que vio a la coneja en la distancia, colgada de cabeza por las piernas haciendo abdominales, gotitas de sudor cayendo por sus orejas y la determinación marcada en el rostro._

— _Estúpida coneja ¿Qué logra con eso?_

 _Se dispuso a pasar de largo pero algo lo hizo quedarse a verla. Suspiró desesperado y se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos cercanos a la coneja, que contaba con cada movimiento que hacía colgada a la rama._

 _Llegó al 100 y bajó de un salto hasta donde había dejado una botella de agua y una toalla para el sudor. Y por primera vez en su vida, Gideon contempló a Judy como algo más que una presa, pues con su silueta recortada contra la luz del paisaje, el sudor cayendo por el costado de su rostro y una hebra de agua bajar por la comisura de su boca, algo dentro de él despertó._

 _La joven tenía diecisiete años y no se parecía en nada a ninguno de sus hermanos, que habían adquirido figuras rechonchas por la vida del campo, fuertes gracias a tener que cosechar la comida pero al mismo tiempo con el cuerpo marcado por la buena vida que se daban. No, Judy era más escultural, su cuerpo estaba más labrado que el de sus hermanos._

 _Y cuando ella miró en dirección a los arbustos, cuando creyó escuchar algo venir de esa dirección y decidió investigar, sus ojos violetas consiguieron que el zorro dejara de respirar al tiempo en que una sola palabra lo golpeó._

 _Hermosa._

— ¡Wilde! —El grito se escuchó por toda la recepción de la estación de policías, todos los animales presentes habían mirado en dirección a la puerta ante el grito, que a algunos había provocado escalofríos, susto a otros, indiferencia a unos pocos, pero que igual los había hecho voltear a todos. Posiblemente por la rabia y la desesperación entremezcladas con la voz. — ¿Dónde está Nicholas Wilde?

Dos lobos enormes se dirigieron hacia el zorro de la entrada con aires amenazantes, con toda la intensión de arrestarlo al ser una amenaza en potencia para la paz de las oficinas, pero Nick, desde el barandal del segundo piso, exclamó. — ¡¿Qué quieres, Grey?! Aquí me tienes.

Gideon salió disparado, escabulléndose por entre los oficiales que trataban de cerrarle el paso y no se detuvo al ver a Nick plantado al final de las escaleras. Trató de arremeter contra él en un golpe pero Nick fue más astuto y aprovechó el vuelo que llevaba su contrincante para inmovilizarlo en una llave.

— ¡Cálmate, Gideon! —Gritó Nick en un intento inútil para evitar algo peor.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que la atraparan?

Y aquella acusación fue suficiente para que Nick perdiera todo agarre sobre Gideon y el golpe del cánido le entrara de lleno en la mandíbula. Por un instante vio todo oscurecerse y chispitas blancas saltaron frente a sus ojos, consiguiendo que diera traspiés de espaldas. Gideon aprovechó ese instante de desconcierto para acomodar otro golpe en la quijada y uno más en las costillas, y de un instante a otro salió disparado a un metro del suelo al ser sostenido por un elefante que lo había inmovilizado para que dejara en paz a su colega.

Nick se limpió una hebra de sangre de la comisura de su boca y miró a Gideon tratando de contener y disimular la rabia.

—Yo no dejé que se la llevaran. —Musitó conteniendo la rabia y levantándose. —Y no es como si estuviera de vago mientras ella corre peligro. —El elefante bajó a Gideon y retrocedió dos pasos al percatarse de que Bogo estaba a sus espaldas.

— ¿Y entonces qué estás haciendo para rescatarla?

—No hemos hecho declaraciones a la prensa. —Espetó el jefe de policía. —Mucho menos a extraños pueblerinos que llegan sin autoridad en el caso y exigiendo como si fueran el mismísimo alcalde. ¡Lárguese de la jefatura!

—Señor, con todo respeto. —Soltó Nick sorprendiendo a Gideon, aquello era una cachetada con guante blanco seguro. —Gideon Grey es amigo de la infancia de la oficial Hopps. Entiendo su angustia y la manera en la que irrumpió. No estoy justificando ninguna acción previa pero…

—Wilde. —Musitó Bogo, un ultimátum al que el zorro aludido ya estaba bastante acostumbrado.

—Sí, señor.

Bogo dio media vuelta y se encaminó a las escaleras, sin embargo, se detuvo un momento y miró de reojo a Nick. —Aunque no sería mala idea. Que manden un comunicado oficial a la prensa y a los medios, la oficial Hopps está desaparecida desde el día de ayer, que pongan una fotografía de ella en televisión, que todo el mundo lo sepa.

—Señor, dar a conocer esa información podría causar problemas para la oficial y…

— ¡Wilde! Ya se ha decidido.

— ¡Pero señor! Si ponemos el rostro de Judy en los medios, suficiente mala propaganda hemos tenido desde el día que hicimos público "lo nuestro" como para echarle más leña al fuego. Si nos damos el lujo de ponerla de nuevo en los medios podemos llamar la atención de enemigos, no sólo de amigos, y si algún enemigo libre de…

—Si sus enemigos saben algo sobre el paradero puede ser beneficioso para nosotros.

—Sí, señor. —Soltó resentido y entre dientes.

—Bien. Tú nos darás la foto.

Gideon miró al jefe retirarse y luego encaró a Nick, con una mueca de desaprobación total en el rostro. Sin embargo no esperó lo siguiente, ver a Nick con los hombros caídos, con ojeras, con una expresión de desolación en el rostro que reemplazó de golpe la rabia que había mostrado instantes antes.

—Yo no habría dejado que le pusieran una mano encima. —Ante la confesión del zorro, Gideon tragó saliva pensando en las cicatrices que tenía la coneja en la mejilla, tres líneas paralelas marcadas en la piel, mismas en las que no crecía pelaje y que ella había aprendido a ocultar con el paso de los años, cicatrices que eran la evidencia de que, alguna vez, Gideon Grey, el abusivo del pueblo había tratado de poner a Judy en su lugar y sólo había logrado quedar como un tonto. —He recibido balas por ella, Gideon, lo juro; tengo las cicatrices de todas las balas que he recibido por ella, con tal de defenderla, con tal de anteponer su vida a la mía. Y si hubiera podido tomar su lugar lo habría hecho, tenlo por seguro.

Gideon suspiró frustrado al ver a Nick derrotado por la desolación y no pudo evitar poner una mano sobre el hombro de Nick antes de murmurar. —La encontraremos. Dime si hay algo que pueda hacer para traerla a casa y lo haré. Gracias por hablar con los señores Hopps ayer. —Dijo al final, apenado por su comportamiento previo. Al fin y al cabo, Judy había elegido a Nick, él no cuadraba en la ecuación. —Bonny estaba destrozada.

—Lo imagino.

.

Judy despertó desorientada, percatándose de que la tenían oculta en un sótano, lo primero que hizo fue tratar de encontrar su teléfono y en ese instante descubrió que el castor que la había atacado el día anterior estaba de pie frente a ella y sostenía el celular de manera maliciosa.

—Lo necesitas, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, pero no creo que me lo des.

—Tal vez, si me dices por qué Sarah está tan interesada en ti.

— ¿Sarah?

— ¡Hey! —Se escuchó un grito desde la entrada, el castor ocultó el teléfono en la ropa y luego miró a la coneja haciéndole en muecas una amenaza para que guardara silencio; una zarigüeya apareció entre las sombras y miró a los dos animales presentes. —Muévete hacia la pared. —Dijo al castor. — ¡Rápido!

— ¿Qué te pasa, Sarah?

— ¡Muévete! —Exclamó levantando un arma contra él y consiguiendo que el animal se agazapara asustado contra el muro del fondo.

—Sarah, ¿qué pasa? Somos colegas.

—Ah sí… ¿Colega? —Le lanzó unas esposas similares a las de Judy y volvió a apuntarlo con el arma, tratando de ocultar un tic en el ojo. —Date prisa, póntelas. —El castor obedeció al instante y se agachó ante la amenaza inminente. Judy resopló frustrada pero al verse apuntada por el arma, se agazapó contra el muro. —Así quería verte, oficial Hopps, no tienes idea de cuánto.

— ¿Por qué me tienes encerrada, quién eres?

La desilusión se marcó en el rostro de la zarigüeya y la rabia lo reemplazó rápidamente, y fue esa expresión la que hizo recordar el rostro de aquella joven, que años atrás había sobrevivido a los ataques de Bellwether, pero que había quedado huérfana a manos de uno de los depredadores afectado por los aulladores.

—Claro, ¿Qué súper estrella de la ciudad recordaría el rostro de los afligidos a los que juró defender después de tanto tiempo? Soy una tonta.

—Sarah, tranquila, tú no quieres hacer esto. —Afirmó la coneja extendiendo una pata como si se acercara a un animal herido.

—Claro que no. —Respondió ella quitando el seguro de su pistola y sonriendo de medio lado. Apuntó al castor con la pistola y le disparó a la pierna, Judy entró en pánico pero mantuvo la calma un momento más, suficiente como para que el estado de shock la golpeara y la ayudara a mantener la calma.

—Sarah, si quisieras matarme ya lo habrías hecho.

—No, querida. Quiero matarte y voy a hacerlo, pero primero haré que sufras mucho. —Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, sin embargo, un instante después volvió sobre sus pasos y encaró al castor, recargado en la pared y viendo cómo sangraba su pierna. Sarah lo consideró un instante, suspiró y luego le disparó tres veces al pecho, despedazando si darse cuenta, la última esperanza de Judy para ser encontrada.

.

En el laboratorio de la jefatura no daban con nada, lo único que tenían era el testimonio de algunas zarigüeyas que no los estaban acercando mucho a la verdad, pelaje tirado en el escenario del crimen, las huellas digitales del castor en las frutas. Y la única pista que habían podido seguir era el celular de la coneja, pero hacía alrededor de media hora que no lograban localizarlo.

Y justo cuando Garraza estaba por perder la esperanza que le quedaba, el teléfono sonó.

—Jefatura de policía.

— _Benjamín Garraza, tengo que hablar con el oficial Wilde._

—Lo siento señora, pero el oficial está ocupado con un caso que…

— _Yo podría tener información sobre dónde ella se encuentra. Judy._

— ¿Quién habla?

— _Dígale que lo busca Down Bellweather._


	7. Una negociación

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste, Bellwether? —Espetó Nick dejándose caer en la silla frente a la oveja aludida, ella, con el uniforme de presa y las patas esposadas, sonrió acomodándose las gafas y torció el rostro. — ¿Quién te permitió hacer la llamada?

—Mi celadora. —Murmuró con su acento tan marcado, su característico balar. —Resulta que en la hora de recreación nos dejaron ver la televisión y encendieron el canal equivocado. Normalmente nos ponen canales de música para mantener a todos tranquilos y alegres, pero hoy nos dejaron ver las noticias. Como sabrás, el valiente jefe Bogo apareció en las noticias anunciando que su más brillante elemento estaba desaparecido y necesitaban de urgencia información sobre su paradero.

— ¿Y por eso me hiciste venir a la cárcel? Porque viste las noticias.

—No, oficial Wilde, lo hice venir porque escribo un blog como actividad recreativa. Conoce el programa de integración a la sociedad para reclusos ¿Verdad oficial? Nos permiten hacer actividades recreativas durante una hora, mismas que podamos desempeñar cerca del mundo real, fuera de éstas murallas. Unos hacen bolsas, otros tejen…

—Y tú escribes un blog en internet. Ya lo sé. Judy te lee, aunque yo no entiendo por qué.

—Bueno, gracias a ese Blog yo podría tener información sobre el paradero de tu adorada coneja.

—Pero no la entregarás así nada más, ¿Verdad? Quieres algo a cambio.

—Todos queremos cosas a cambio, oficial. Y a mí me encantaría que se redujera mi condena por buena conducta, además de gozar de ciertos… privilegios. Un menú más adecuado, algunas consideraciones. Digo, lo que hice por las presas y los depredadores no fue el mayor de los males.

—Comprendo. ¿Qué te hace creer que negociaríamos contigo, tramposa? Para mañas…

—Oficial, ¿Está usted diciendo que prefiere saber a su pareja desaparecida, que ver libre a una criminal menor?

—Ella lo querría. —Admitió dolido. Se levantó con las patas pegadas a la mesa, se acercó a la oveja y entre dientes murmuró. —Lo siento, Bellweather, no negociamos con terroristas.

* * *

7.- Una negociación. (Black Label Society – Te last goodbye)

 **Darkkness666:** Gracias miles por la recomendación de música, de verdad es una buena canción y me pareció oportuna. Más o menos por ahí va la cosa, espero que lo siguiente te agrade igual que el resto de la historia.

 **SpyTaku299:** Sí, creo que me arriesgué un poco con lo de la oveja sin mayor explicación, pero aquí viene un poco de eso, espero no dejar cabos sueltos, lo del motivo… bueno, es que no me decidía entre dos buenos motivos para tomar a Judy, y creo que por fin me decidí. Gracias por las observaciones y espero te guste ésta entrega.

 **Pompasdexabon:** De hecho no, no sabe nada sobre el incidente de Gideon con su novia, si lo supiera lo habría desbaratado por llegar tan machito, pues sí, un poco de todo con ésta trama y la idea era dejar algunos cabos sueltos, no sabía que me ausentaría tanto jajaja. Respecto a Down, está en prisión, se explica mejor en éste cap, Gracias por seguir la historia

 **PamExpelliarmus:** Y va a sufrir más jaja, gracias por seguir la historia!

 **Giu Giu Salamander:** Muchas gracias, de verdad es bueno saberlo. Y creo que puede mejorar un poco más.

 **XxLoneWolfYTxX:** Sí, me lo pensé mucho en escribir la conversación con Nick o cortar, y creo que tomé una buena decisión

 **over the dreams** : Lamento muchísimo la demora en la actualización, no esperaba tardar tanto. Gracias por leer mi historia y espero que te guste lo siguiente ; D

 **HiNaThItHa.16241:** Gracias por el entusiasmo, supongo que fueron demasiados giros en poco tiempo jajaja, pero va tomando forma el drama. Espero lo disfrutes tanto como yo

 **Myta.1:** De hecho quiero hacerlo sentir culpable por Judy, que suuuufra todo lo que la hizo sufrir. Perdón, sale mi lado vengativo con esto del bullying. Gracias por comentar

 **Arno Dorian P. Wilde:** Sí, me lo he pensado mucho en ahondar en el dolor de los padres de Judy, pero creo que no estaría de más. Gracias por el comentario

* * *

Judy escuchó ruidos dirigirse a ella de la parte de arriba y suspiró frustrada viendo el cuerpo del castor, nadando en un charco de su propia sangre, cuando vio a Sarah comenzó a forcejear con la esposa que la retenía.

— ¿Qué logras con esto, Sarah? ¿De verdad es tan importante?

— ¡Sí! Lo es, es lo más importante a lo que te enfrentarás en tu miserable vida. —Soltó con voz potente sin llegar a gritar, sin embargo, miró a Judy y sonrió de manera escalofriante. Toda ella era una imagen escalofriante. Un cuerpo delgado, demasiado delgado, ojos saltones, gris claro tan pálido que parecía blanco en la oscuridad, sonrisa maníaca y ese tic (¡Ese molesto tic en el ojo izquierdo!) que hacía que parpadeara dispar.

—Sarah, tú no eres hija de las víctimas, ¿verdad?

—No, no estrictamente. Mis padres, ellos eran colaboradores de Bellweather. Ellos apoyaban a la oveja en su plan para hacerse el control de la ciudad y echar fuera a los predadores del poder.

—Pero eso te habría jugado en contra.

—No, no lo habría hecho. Down sólo quería echar a los grandes, nosotros podíamos colaborar con ellos sin mayor problema, habría oportunidades para los pequeños, te incluyeron en el programa y creímos que tú entenderías. —Pero su rabia desapareció al instante y la curiosidad reemplazó sus emociones. — ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?

Judy se llevó la mano de manera instintiva al lugar en el que estaban sus cicatrices.

—Un accidente, juego de patas con un amigo de la infancia. —Mintió tratando de proteger a Gideon.

—Te atacó un depredador. ¿Verdad? Eres una pésima mentirosa. No entiendo como tuviste a toda la ciudad engañada respecto a tu noviazgo con Nick, si eres tan mala mintiendo. Entonces eres una descarada y una hipócrita.

—Si tus padres estaban con Bellweather significa que están en prisión…

—No mi madre… no. —Repuso sombría dándose la vuelta y viendo a Judy de reojo, consiguiendo que la coneja sintiera un escalofrío. No debía hacerla enojar, le iba la vida en ello y acababa de cometer un error. —Ella murió a manos de uno de los depredadores que se liberaron de la fórmula, leíste sobre él en el blog de la oveja. Estoy segura. Y mi padre murió en la cárcel. Ambos ¡Ambos por tu culpa, porque no quisiste colaborar con Bellweather! Habría sido una utopía perfecta, sólo presas. Los índices de crímenes habrían bajado seguramente, de eso estoy plenamente segura.

—Sarah, no tienes qué continuar con esto. —Murmuró extendiendo la mano libre hacia ella mientras se enderezaba lentamente. —Podemos buscar una manera de arreglar esto. De otro modo ¿Cuánto tiempo más me vas a tener aquí?

—El tiempo que haga falta. No hagas tus trucos conmigo. Sé lo que haces con los maleantes de tu adorada ciudad. Tú eres la que negocia con los terroristas y los convences de hacer las cosas bien, no caeré en tu juego.

Al escuchar aquello se dio cuenta de que no había modo de hacerla ceder por ese lado y decidió cambiar de estrategia. Si no podía negocia, podía ganar tiempo para escapar.

— ¿Por qué lo mataste? —Espetó asustada mientras trataba de alejarse del cuerpo inerte.

Sarah miró el cuerpo del castor y sonrió. Se acercó hasta él y lo hizo girar hasta acercarlo lo suficiente a Judy. —Porque iba a traicionarme. Lo escuché hablando por teléfono con alguien y sé que ofrecieron recompensa a quien tuviera información sobre tu paradero.

— ¡Aléjalo! —Suplicó alejándose todo lo posible del cuerpo. —Por favor. Aléjalo.

—Sigue soñando, coneja. —Espetó la chica regodeándose de ver a Judy temblar aterrorizada por el cadáver que tenía cerca. Sonrió antes de alejarse dos pasos de espaldas. —Vaya, oficial. De verdad me sorprende que un cuerpo le asuste tanto, creí que había visto cientos en su carrera policial.

Salió del sótano y cerró con un portazo. En cuanto Judy se aseguró de que su captora no fuera a volver, se lanzó sobre el cuerpo del castor, primero para revisar sus bolsillos en busca de su teléfono. Lo encontró impactado por la bala y suspiró desesperada. Siguió hurgando en los bolsillos hasta dar con un celular viejo y con carga, cuando trató de llamar a Nick se percató de que el teléfono no tenía saldo para hablar. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de ahogar el grito que amenazaba con ahogarla y luego se le ocurrió algo más. El chip de su teléfono.

Tomó los pedacitos y ésta vez no pudo evitar el grito de desesperación y rabia.

No tenía chip, su teléfono había sido desarmado antes de que ella pudiera tomarlo para pedir auxilio. Se sentó hecha un ovillo y entró en catarsis por primera vez desde el secuestro. Un llanto largo y tendido que la condujo de nuevo a la inconsciencia.

.

Nick había pasado todo el día entrevistando a quienes fingían tener información sobre Judy, un sinnúmero que aseguraba haber visto el auto que se la había llevado, la dirección en la que había salido la camioneta, la cantidad de tiempo y de involucrados. Y aún no tenían resultados. No fue hasta que Gideon dijo que tal vez debían buscar en la dirección contraria en la que la camioneta había "salido" tras secuestrar a Judy, que el equipo encontró una pista decente. La camioneta a las afueras de la zona del centro, quemada completamente.

Bogo entró a las oficinas de los oficiales, hastiado de tener que lidiar con los que acudían a él en busca de la recompensa, en busca del oficial Wilde para mandarlo a descansar, ya pasaría la media noche y los dos zorros seguían sentados en la oficina revisando las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad, donde seguían sin encontrar nada.

—Wilde, será mejor que vayas a descansar. De otro modo no servirá de nada el trabajo hecho.

—Con todo respeto, señor. No voy a encontrar a Judy descansando. Si no encontramos la manera de encontrar una pista decente…

—Tenemos nuestra primera pista decente. Los papeles de la camioneta nos darán una dirección, laboratorio ya está terminando de revisar lo encontrado en la guantera y por fin tenemos un número de placa qué rastrear, me quedaré con los oficiales y te marcaremos en cuanto sepamos algo. Pero para poder seguir te necesito con energías. ¿O crees que a Judy le haría gracia que estuvieras sin comer y sin dormir en vano?

—Ni, señor… —Murmuró antes de percatarse de que Bogo había llamado a Judy por su nombre de pila. Suspiró frustrado mientras apagaba el ordenador bajo el escrutinio de Gideon, que lo miraba incrédulo por ceder así de fácil.

—Judy tiene dos días de desaparecida y tú…

—Y yo he estado revisando los videos durante horas, hablado con cada animal de Zootopia que tenía una pista, peinado la zona de la desaparición seis veces u hablado con Bonny y Stu otras cien. —Espetó Nick, cansado y fastidiado de la actitud del cánido. —Si me vas a poner bajo la lupa, hazlo cuando no esté haciendo nada.

Gideon vio los puños de Nick, cerrados con demasiada fuerza, antes de percatarse de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Bogo apagó una lámpara del pasillo antes de dejarlos solos. Nick respiró profundo dos veces y luego miró a Gideon.

—Quiero traerla de vuelta, Wilde. Viva.

— ¿Crees que yo no? —Remató herido mientras sacaba algo del cajón, una caja negra pequeña que azotó frente a las narices de su enemigo y permitirle mirarla. Gideon observó el paquete antes de tomarlo entre sus manos y sentir que su alma se precipitaba hacia el vacío; la culpa, el horror, la desolación de saber que Judy jamás le había pertenecido y que jamás lo haría. —Yo soy el primero que quiere que ella vuelva, que vuelva a salvo, que esté en casa. No eres el único que lo quiere, pero entiende, Bogo tiene razón, no estamos logrando nada. ¿Y si quienes tienen a Judy ofrecen pelea? ¿Y si no tengo fuerzas para recibir otra bala por ella?

—Para con lo de las balas. —Escupió nefasto, torciendo un gesto de desprecio ante aquellas palabras, rehusándose a creer que aquello fuera cierto, principalmente porque eso lo pondría todavía más lejos de Judy de lo que ya estaba. Él la había marcado con cicatrices de por vida, y Nick…

Nick se desabotonó la camisa del uniforme y se levantó la camiseta para dejar al descubierto algunas cicatrices en la piel donde no crecía pelaje, algunas pequeñas, otras más largas. Pedacitos de piel de un rosa pálido que sólo podía indicar que había sanado todo lo posible antes de darse por vencido.

—Moriría… por ella. Y viviré por ella hasta encontrarla… Y la encontraremos con vida. —Espetó antes de abotonarse el uniforme de nuevo. —La próxima vez que quieras hacer un reclamo sobre cómo estoy enfrentando el caso, acuérdate de las catorce balas que he recibido por ella en el cumplimiento de nuestro deber. —Guardó las cosas, terminó de organizar los papeles de su oficina, recogió varias carpetas sobre los expedientes de las zarigüeyas a las que habían entrevistado y los castores que habían estado en el mercado antes de encarar a Gideon y percatarse de que su maleta había estado en el mismo rincón toda la tarde. Suspiró. — ¿Tienes dónde quedarte ésta noche?

El otro zorro se rascó tras las orejas y negó apenado. —Buscaré un hotel, sólo dime dónde puedo encontrar uno no tan costoso y…

—Quédate en casa. —Murmuró en medio de otro suspiro. —Judy querría darle alojo a un amigo de la infancia.

— ¡Claro que no! —Espetó culpable. —No a mí.

—Ella te valora más de lo que crees. No consiento cómo la miras. —Aclaró furioso por un instante, pero se serenó antes de seguir hablando. —Pero ella te quiere. Y reconoce que de no ser por tu bullying constante, ella no habría seguido sus sueños con tanto ahínco. Ella siempre logró sacar cosas hermosas de las tragedias… Vamos. Aún debo conducir.

Y en silencio caminaron hasta el auto de Nick, donde Gideon confesó.

 _Ella se había acercado con su uniforme de policía cuando él molestaba a Mary, tenía los boletos de la oveja en la mano y se regodeaba de ser el cazador, un fiero zorro, decía._

 _Y entonces, una torpe coneja de enormes ojos violetas, tan intensos como el cielo estrellado de la campiña, se acercó hasta ellos y exigió los boletos de regreso. Él jamás admitiría que aquellos ojos hacían que él quisiera sonreír y suspirar, jamás diría en voz alta que molestaba a Mary o a los gazapos más pequeños sólo porque sabía que Judy Hopps saldría al rescate, y sobre todas las cosas, jamás diría en voz alta que le gustaba la manera en la que el viento barría el pelaje gris claro de la gazapa que ahora extendía una pata exigiendo los boletos._

 _La empujó, la menospreció, incluso la insultó, pero nada fue suficiente para que ella dejara de exigirlos, y cuando se armó de valor para hacer lo que su padre le pedía siempre (¡Por el amor de…! él no quería hacerle daño a nadie), el resultado fueron tres líneas paralelas e impecables en su mejilla, mismas que rápidamente se tiñeron de un color rojo intenso y que le arrancaron media lágrima y un suspiro de terror a Judy, que consiguieron que Gideon sintiera también ganas de llorar._

 _Pero era un fiero zorro._

 _Así que simplemente lo hizo, por instinto. La hirió hasta hacerla sangrar, de un solo golpe._

 _Y se regodeó durante un rato hasta que se percató de que Judy tenía los boletos de Mary._

 _Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de lo obvio. Ella siempre sería más astuta, inalcanzable._

Nick terminó su plato y miró a Gideon, que había comido con la cabeza gacha, avergonzado de su confesión. Suspiraron al unísono y el oficial siguió hojeando los informes leídos previamente. Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo y casi decide no darle importancia a la llamada, hasta que se percató de que era el contacto de Judy quien aparecía en el teléfono. Miró a Gideon un momento y luego murmuró una disculpa en voz baja antes de salir disparado al recibidor.

— ¿Diga?

— _Hola, oficial Wilde, espero no esté pasando una mala noche._

— ¿Quién habla? —Soltó mordaz entre dientes.

— _Ah, sólo una vieja conocida. Supongo que le interesará saber algo de la oficial Hopps, su…_ amorcito _está bien. Pero eso no durará mucho. —_ El alma de Nick tocó fondo al escuchar aquello. — _A menos, claro… que usted acceda a colaborar._

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

— _Simple, venga sin nadie. No alerte a la policía ni a familiares, venga solo. Le enviaré la dirección por éste medio._

— ¿Qué pasa si voy acompañado?

Al fondo en la línea escuchó algo carraspear, como una serie de chasquidos y en seguida el grito de dolor de Judy al recibir una descarga de electricidad.

— _No hay negociaciones per…, bueno. Creo que no vendrá acompañado._

Ella colgó al teléfono. Nick salió disparado al perchero por su chaqueta negra y sus llaves y espetó. —Olvidé algo en la comisaría. Volveré en un rato. Si me tardo más de la cuenta dile a Bogo que contacte a Bellweather.

— ¡Te acompaño!

—No, Bogo podría marcar primero a la casa.

Y azotó la puerta sin darle oportunidad de moverse.

.

Bogo caminaba a zancadas hacia el espacio de interrogatorios de la prisión. Cuando Wilde le había dicho que Bellweather había pedido hablar con él no había hecho caso, pero ahora que las cosas se complicaban por cuestión de tiempo, no tenían muchas opciones.

—Así que decidieron negociar.

—Escucha, miseria. —Soltó el jefe de la policía recargando sus pezuñas demasiado cerca de la oveja, consiguiendo que ella retrocediera en su asiento, aterrorizada ante la presencia del jefe. —Ésta es la negociación. Justo ahora tengo el poder de condenarte a cadena perpetua por obstrucción de la justicia si no cooperas. Si cooperas reduciremos un año a tu sentencia y consideraremos ciertos privilegios por buena conducta, si tu información no nos ayuda en nada te pudrirás en tu celda el resto de tu vida. —Pausa dramática… tras la que añadió. —Y agradece que no puedo confinarte a la soledad. ¿Qué sabes del caso?

Bellweather lo pensó un momento, un momento eterno, el pánico no la dejaba concentrarse así que se rindió a la conversación del jefe.

—Es una zarigüeya… se llama Sharon pero se cambió el nombre cuando descubrieron la red de los aulladores… Sarah. Ahora se llama Sarah…

— ¿Y el castor?

—Es un matón de barrio que necesitaba dinero. Yo tenía el contacto y lo mencioné en uno de mis blogs, no creí que Sha… Sarah fuera a contactarlo.

Bogo se enderezó y salió disparado, dando órdenes por su radio a diestra y siniestra mientras se movía en dirección a la puerta, dejando a Down desolada y sola con su pánico.


	8. Doble secuestro

(I Never Dreamed - Black Label Society)

Gideon miraba su plato vacío, preguntándose cuánto tardaría Nick en volver, pensaba demasiado en el hecho de que Judy siguiera secuestrada y no podía evitar sentir dolor al recordarse a sí mismo que había otro animal cuidando de ella, él no debía preocuparse por nada.

Suspiró caminando en dirección a la entrada, como si sólo por ese hecho Nick fuera a atravesar la puerta con Judy a salvo, posiblemente en brazos, rendida a los brazos de Morfeo por el estrés del secuestro, o quizás entrara caminando, bromeando con el cánido del tiempo que tardó en encontrarla, o tal vez ella estaría muerta y Nick entraría solo, cayéndose en pedazos por la desolación y la tristeza, y entonces Gideon podría reclamar. Y ahí sí que echaría culpas.

En lugar de eso sólo encontró la cajita negra que Nick le había mostrado horas atrás, carraspeó mostrando los dientes y levantó la caja del suelo, la puerta estaba entreabierta, Nick había salido tan rápido que no había tenido la oportunidad de asegurase de cerrar bien, y había tirado la cajita en el intento. Gideon abrió el obsequio, como esperando que el contenido de la caja fuera distinto sólo por abrirlo. Pero seguía ahí, pulcro y brillante, precioso, la joya que él mismo habría elegido para Judy. ¡Por favor! ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Él no tenía tan buen gusto, jamás compraría una joya así, ni siquiera para Judy, su creatividad no daba para tanto. Un símbolo infinito discreto (seguramente Judy seguía reacia a enjoyarse, después de todo era una pueblerina), el ocho acostado con dos diamantes engarzados finamente en el centro de las vueltas, casi parecía que habían labrado el infinito en torno a los diamantes. Un anillo fino, elegante, discreto al mismo tiempo, (Claro, necesitaban pasar desapercibidos del resto del mundo). Y por un momento estuvo seguro de que, aún si Judy hubiese accedido a usar un diamante más grande, aun así no lo habría llevado consigo.

Recordó las madrigueras de Bunny Borrows, recordó a un conejo que regaló una vez una flor a Judy, era una flor silvestre, la había trenzado de una manera pulcra y delicada hasta obligarla a parecer un anillo, ella aceptó el regalo, pero no permitió que se lo pusiera. Siempre reacia a aceptar a sus pretendientes. Y Gideon creía que se debía solamente a su afán por convertirse en policía, ahora consideraba su preferencia por los cánidos como un impedimento.

— ¡No! Ella no era así. —Se dijo a sí mismo, nervioso. Tomó el teléfono de la pared y llamó a la jefatura preguntando por Nick.

— _¿Wilde? —_ Dijo la voz ronca de Leonzalez al otro lado del teléfono, intimidando a Gideon. Ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar el tono apacible de Garraza. — _Sí, salió hace como tres horas._

—No, no me entiende, hace una hora volvió a la comisaría a recoger algo que dejó ahí.

— _Amigo, creo que te equivocaste de zorro. Wilde no ha regresado desde que salió. —_ Y la alarma de que algo iba mal se disparó en su cabeza. — _¿Te puedo servir en algo?_

—Sí, Bogo, necesito hablar con el jefe. Tengo información del caso de… la oficial Hopps.

Silencio al otro lado de la línea y luego la voz ronca como la lija que caracterizaba a Bogo. — _Diga._

—Jefe, Nick salió hace una hora para la comisaría, me dijo que no tardaría pero no ha llegado, me pidió que le dijera que contactaran a Bellweather para negociar algo pero no me dio detalles, el punto es que no está, y no contesta al teléfono. Y no creo que haya ido a la jefatura…

— _¿Quién habla? Ya hablamos con la oveja todo lo que debíamos y tenemos información de sobra._

—Soy el amigo de Judy, el de las madrigueras, me estoy quedando en casa de Wilde, escúcheme. —Suplicó al final, sabiendo que si Bogo no atendía a su llamado, no sólo perderían a Judy, también a Nick. —El zorro me pidió que le dijera de Bellweather en caso de que llamara, pero nunca pensé que no fuera a ir a la jefatura, recibió una llamada y salió corriendo. —Silencio al otro lado, que se prolongó minutos. — ¿Jefe?

— _Ven a la jefatura cuanto antes. Tenemos cosas que hacer._

* * *

8.- Doble secuestro. (Burn – Papa Roach/ Papa Roach - getting away with murder)

 **Perdón, a todas las personas que siguen ésta historia de verdad discúlpenme por la tardanza, no tengo perdón de Dios, lo sé. Y no hay excusa. Perdón.**

Darkkness666: Me encantará leer tu historia si decides hacerla pública, la verdad es que la canción me pareció buena y muy a doc de lo que estaba escribiendo en esos momentos así que, la tomé, gracias, tomaré tu música (al menos una parte) para éste y espero se acomode para los finales, que ya se acercan. Y sí, han sido capítulos complicados, pero bueno. Viene otro mini clímax, espero lo disfrutes. Gracias

SpyTaku299: Sí, también me lo pensé mucho, sobre todo porque toda explicación sonaba a excusa, además, Judy es muy inteligente y todo eso, así que decidí irme por la misma excusa pobre de siempre. El estado de shock. Supongo que hizo falta alguna explicación. Definitivamente Sarah no es mi personaje más trabajado en lo que a OC refiere, y de hecho, su plan es básicamente una venganza ridícula, el personaje estaba pensado así, algo esquivo, sin pies ni cabeza, loca de atar, y así no tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, no quería complicarlo más de lo que ya era jaja. Respecto a Bellweather, aquí explico un poco más cómo funciona la información que soltó. De verdad mil gracias por leerme, no sabes cómo me gustan tus comentarios, apoyan bastante a crecer.

HiNaThItHa.16241: Sip, hay un anillo de por medio, sólo que no sabía cómo manejar esa situación, quería que tuviera su impacto y creo que lo conseguí. Muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia, la verdad es que me ponen mucho de ánimo los comentarios que haces, me orientan. Y espero sigas disfrutando de cada entrega. Una disculpa por la tardanza, no tenía idea que me iba a ir tan mal en la escuela jajaja

.

 _ **1 hora 53 minutos desde la última vez que Nicholas Wilde fue visto.**_

Garraza llevaba nota de todo cuanto se había dicho. Bellweather había dicho poco más de un par de nombres y una dirección, mismos que los habían llevado a una familia de zarigüeyas, todos ellos arrestados por distribución de drogas en los suburbios pobres del centro, todos con un motivo más que bueno para odiar a la policía, y sobre todo, todos resentidos contra los oficiales estrella de la ciudad por su falta de cooperación para lograr la utopía.

Gideon había dicho todo cuanto sabía de la salida de Nick y se le había pedido que permaneciera en recepción, junto con Garraza y atando cabos como pudieran. No estaba contento por ser excluido pero al menos ahora era de ayuda.

* * *

Nick estacionó el Mustang a las afueras del centro y descendió del vehículo con el teléfono pegado al oído. — ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

— _Deja todas las armas en el auto._ —Nick se quitó el cinturón donde guardaba la funda de la pistola y consideró quitarse la pequeña colt que tenía atorada en la parte trasera del pantalón. — _Dije todas las armas, oficial ¡Deje todas las armas! —_ Nick rápidamente dejó todo cuanto llevaba en los bolsillos y cerró el auto de un portazo. _—Lleve las llaves del auto en la otra pata, justo por encima de su cabeza. Puedo verlo en éste momento, no lo olvide. Camine hacia la gasolinera abandonada y vaya para la parte de atrás de los baños._

—Estoy caminando. ¿Cómo sé que no le ha hecho daño a Judy?

— _Tendrá que confiar, oficial. Siga caminando. —_ Nick obedeció indicaciones hasta llegar al final de la caseta de baños — _¿Por qué se detiene oficial? Dé vuelta._

Nick se armó de valor y siguió caminando, casi al instante se arrepintió de haber dejado todas las armas. El cañón de una escopeta lo apuntaba, y detrás de ella se escondía una escuálida zarigüeya, misma que había dicho el color de las placas y el tipo de vehículo a Nick el día del secuestro.

—Tú… —Murmuró sin aliento soltando las llaves y el teléfono mientras sus brazos caían a los costados, carentes de fuerzas por la impresión.

—Sorpresa, oficial. —Murmuró con falsa alegría mientras se colgaba la escopeta a la espalda y se acercaba a Nick, le lanzó un par de esposas a los pies y lo apuntó de nuevo con la escopeta. —Rápido, póntelas. —Nick obedeció sintiéndose aletargado por la sorpresa.

—Tú todo el tiempo estuviste desviándonos lejos del verdadero crimen.

—Sí, eso hice.

— ¿Cómo una mentecita desequilibrada y frágil como la tuya…?

— ¡No soy desequilibrada! —Gritó cortando el cartucho de la escopeta y apuntándolo. — ¡Ni frágil!

Nick levantó las manos esposadas y se percató de la cuerda floja en la que su vida estaba. Bueno, no estaba dispuesto a recibir otra bala a menos que la razón por la que lo haría estuviese presente.

—Deja las manos donde están. —Ordenó la zarigüeya mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, se acercó a Nick y en un intento desesperado por salir de esa, se arriesgó a arrebatarle la escopeta a su agresora. Ella soltó el arma y rápidamente golpeó de lleno a Nick en el estómago con la máquina de choques, el zorro recibió la descarga eléctrica y cayó de rodillas temblando de dolor y pánico, lo último que vio fue el destello de luces blancas y violetas que bailaron ante sus ojos por el golpe de la culata, mismo que, en menos de un instante lo noqueó y lo hizo caer de bruces en la tierra suelta del terreno abandonado.

.

Entró dando traspiés y no fue consciente de lo que ocurría hasta que escuchó la voz suplicante de Judy llamándolo por su nombre. Con el pelaje crispado, la cara llena de mugre y un cuerpo inerte, comenzando a apestar a escasa distancia de ella, y aunque había querido hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, ya no tenía energía para pelear. Se arrodilló al lado de Judy y dejó que volvieran a esposarlo al tubo al que la chica estaba atada también.

Sarah retrocedió para admirar su obra y sonrió de medio lado al ver a Judy arrodillada a lado de su amor con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. La desesperación abrió paso a la desesperanza. Y por primera vez desde que había iniciado todo, Sarah supo que el tiempo de espera había valido la pena. Soltó una risa por lo bajo antes de tomar un atomizador de la repisa y acercarse a Judy.

— ¿Sabes que el agua conduce la electricidad? —Murmuró con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro y los ojos demasiado abiertos. Roció un poco a Nick y luego tiró el bote lejos de ella. En seguida procedió a encender su máquina de choques y propinó una descarga a Nick, que gritó con energía renovada por la descarga y luego cayó de bruces, inerte.

— ¡Basta! —Suplicó Judy arrodillándose al lado de Nick mientras Sarah retrocedía. — ¡Basta ya! Por piedad… —Sollozó al final acariciando el rostro de Nick mientras miraba a su captora. —Él no te ha hecho nada. Yo fui la que fue tras Bellweather.

—No, querida, aparecían juntos en los diarios de la ciudad. Dúo dinámico, los llamaron algunos. Él te ayudó cuando todos te dieron la espalda. Lo has dicho un millar de veces en tus entrevistas.

—Pero él no era policía, yo soy la única responsable.

—Sí, es cierto. —Se acercó y pateó las costillas de Nick, arrancándole un jadeo y obligándolo a ponerse boca arriba. —Pero es la manera en la que puedo hacerte sufrir todo lo que he sufrido yo. Esto no es un secuestro, no vamos a traficar con sus órganos, ni los venderemos a las mafias. No se trata de nada de eso. Es una venganza personal, es todo. Te traje aquí para hacerte sentir miserable, y luego hice que nadie supiera de ti en dos días para que Nick estuviera dispuesto a entregarse sin preguntar con tal de verte de nuevo, y no esperaba que funcionara, pero cayó. Y tú, pobre ilusa. ¡Tú caíste redondita en mi trampa!

"Ahora sólo me queda ver cómo sufres mientras yo me regodeo en tu dolor. Podría haberte torturado hasta la muerte, podrías haber sufrido físicamente pero las heridas se curan con el tiempo. Y luego pensé que podría matarte pero tu sufrimiento habría terminado, no habría tenido sentido ya que habrías salido demasiado pronto y no habría tenido tiempo de que pagaras por todo.

—Sarah, sé que lo de tus padres debió doler muchísimo, pero hay otras maneras de hacer las cosas, todavía podemos hacer algo, no todo está perdido, sólo me has tenido alejada de la sociedad un par de días y…

—No lo entiendes, Judy, voy a torturar a Nick hasta la locura, y luego lo voy a asesinar, y luego te dejaré morir aquí, posiblemente queme ésta casa, ya sabes, por las evidencias.

— ¡No tienes que hacer esto! —Gritó Judy en medio de una súplica abrazando a Nick.

— ¡Sí tengo qué! Y no me voy a detener. Vas a sufrir por la muerte de mis padres, por el hambre que han pasado mis hermanos y por todo lo demás, Judy Hopps, ¡Vas a sufrir! —Gritó forzando demasiado la voz, en seguida subió corriendo las escaleras y dio un portazo, dejando a los agentes sumirse en la oscuridad.

—Hopps… —Murmuró Nick tratando con todas sus fuerzas de sonar jovial. —Tengo un juego de ganzúas en el bolsillo.

— ¿Ganzúas?

—Para abrir el candado.

.

El polar se abrió paso hasta la recepción, donde un león albino lo recibió con mala cara. El oso abrió las manos mostrando a la diminuta musaraña que llevaba consigo y el león sintió pánico al instante. El oso habló.

—Mi jefe quiere hablar con el tuyo.

—Señor Big, no, lo siento, me temo… yo… —Tartamudeó ante el escrutinio de su guardia de más confianza. La musaraña tronó los dedos y el oso comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de Bogo mientras Leonzalez telefoneaba al jefe para avisarle de la visita inesperada.

.

—Jefe Bogo, hemos perdido mucho tiempo tratando de encontrarla. —Dijo Mr. B para el jefe de la policía, que los miraba con suspicacia. —Y la madrina de mi nieta no puede estar perdida mucho tiempo más. Sé que no apruebas mis métodos y que Judy no está de acuerdo con lo que hago, pero ella no me toca porque no tiene cómo hacerlo. Y por el respeto. —Dijo haciendo una seña con su diminuta mano, aquel gesto tan común entre los capos italianos, los dedos pegados por las puntas y la muñeca arriba abajo. —Entre nosotros hay _respeto._ Y espero que también lo haya entre tú y yo, Bogo. Respeto.

—Lo hay. —Espetó el jefe. —Pero no entiendo a qué debemos tu visita.

—Sé de buena fuente que tienen una pista real, a una familia que sabe de Judy.

— ¿De dónde sacas la información?

— ¿Qué quieres, jefe? ¿Que te lo diga para que corras a tu elemento de las fuerzas? Sólo sé que es bueno en lo que hace. Y que me sirve como informante.

— ¿Qué quieres entonces?

—Quince minutos. Con toda la familia. —Dijo abriendo las manos hacia sus lados y sonriendo con todos los dientes. Volvió a juntar las manitas y disimuló la sonrisa. —Sólo la familia, Santino y yo, sin paredes espejo ni cámaras de vigilancia. —El oso asintió lentamente mientras su jefe sonreía en su dirección. —Y tendrás la información que quieres para salvar a tu chica.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que lo permitiré?

—Nos debemos favores, viejo amigo. Es todo cuestión de Respeto.

Bogo lo pensó un momento más y luego le indicó al polar que pasara con un movimiento de la cabeza, sin embargo le tomó el brazo y miró a Mr. B.

—Primero déjame ponerte al corriente. —Comenzaron a caminar hacia las salas de interrogatorio. —La oveja, Bellweather…

—La loca de los aulladores, sé quién es.

—Bueno, ella contactó al oficial Wilde para negociar, pero él no accedió. No dio una cantidad importante de detalles, sólo dijo que no podía aceptar la negociación, y al ser de nuestros mejores negociadores, bueno. Le dimos el beneficio de la duda. Hace unas horas decidí darle una oportunidad a Bellweather, y Wilde también lo estaba considerando porque me mandó decir que la contactara, para cuando hablé con ella él todavía no desaparecía.

—Y ahora desaparecieron los dos. ¿Usted sabía de la relación amorosa?

—Casi desde el principio. Pero ellos no decían nada, así que respeté. Mientras siguieran resolviendo crímenes qué me importa lo que hagan entre ellos.

—Ya veo.

—Bellweather nos dio algunos nombres y contactos de posibles sospechosos. Nada concreto pero al menos nos llevaron a un par de direcciones. Hicimos un operativo simultáneo y logramos reunir a toda la familia, pero ha sido todo, ni otros nombres, direcciones, plan de acción… nada. Parece ser que Sarah les pidió apoyo para secuestrarla pero los dejó al margen del resto, irán a prisión por obstrucción de la justicia.

—Ya veo… ¿Algo más que deba saber, jefe?

—Nada. —Dijo deteniéndose en un pasillo gris iluminado débilmente, una puerta de metal a su derecha y dos puertas de madera a la izquierda. —Le mostraré primero a toda la familia, y ya usted dirá.

—Sabia decisión.

Atravesaron una puerta de madera, un grupo de zarigüeyas estaban de pie frente a las barras de estatura, al otro lado del cristal. Todas de pie mirando distintos puntos del cristal fingiendo indiferencia.

—Jefe. —Dijo el enorme polar a la espera de indicaciones.

—Sí… —Murmuró mediándolo y caminando hasta el borde de la garra que lo sostenía. —Quiero hablar con el más pequeño… y luego con el número cuatro… con eso bastará.

—Como diga, jefe.


	9. Declaraciones de prensa

_47 minutos tras la llegada de Nick al sótano de Sarah._

Mr. Big salió de la sala de interrogatorios en la pata de su guardaespaldas con una sonrisa amplia. El polar se dirigió a la oficina de Bogo y entró sin pedir autorización, el jefe tenía el rostro vuelto al suelo y recargaba los codos en las rodillas, lucía agotado física y emocionalmente, así que el polar se sentó en silencio y esperó pacientemente, al igual que su jefe, a que Bogo los mirara.

—Es la mejor. —Murmuró antes de mirar a Mr. Big. —Ella simplemente es la mejor y nosotros no estamos consiguiendo nada para que ella esté a salvo. Ella podría haber resuelto éste crimen así como resolvió lo de los aulladores hace tiempo.

—Sé dónde la tienen.

Bogo vio por entre las persianas de su ventana que uno de sus agentes conducía a la zarigüeya más pequeña hacia su celda de nuevo, visualmente intacta pero con la mirada cargada de pánico, mirando sobre su hombro una y otra vez. Suspiró.

Marcó una extensión en su teléfono y le dio la espalda a Mr. Big un momento antes de bramar una orden. — ¡Alerten a todas las unidades, las que estén cerca que se dirijan allá! En un momento pasaremos una ubicación para rastrear a la agente Hopps y…

— _Señor, el Mustang de Wilde fue encontrado a las afueras del centro. Cerca de la selva._

—Dirige a las unidades disponibles hacia allá.

—Bogo. —Llamó Mr. Big amenazante. —Tráelos con vida.

* * *

9.- Declaraciones de prensa. (No matter what – Papa Roach)

Darkkness666: La verdad es que me costó trabajo, ésta historia exigía más de mí que otras y me hace muy feliz saber que te gustara la historia. Oficialmente éste es el último capítulo. Me la pensé mucho, para ser honesta. NO sabía si quería poner la tortura que Nick sufriría pero definitivamente sí otras cosas. Éste fue el resultado final. Gracias por leerme. En sí la historia ya está completa, pero estoy pensando en un epílogo pequeño, no sé. A ver qué surge.

HiNaThItHa.16241: Gracias por leerme hasta el final. No quería meter a Big pero dije, bah, puede funcionar. De no ser por él no podría haber cerrado el caso, éste es el último cap, espero escribir un epílogo pero no estoy segura. Gracias por seguir mi historia.

* * *

— ¿Alguno de ustedes ha jugado alguna vez a la ruleta rusa? —Dijo Sarah plantándose a los pies de Nick mientras sacaba las balas de la cámara de su revolver. —En realidad es un juego muy divertido, claro que yo no voy a jugar, solamente veré cómo ustedes dos juegan.

—Cariño. —Soltó Nick muy a su pesar, adolorido por la paliza que le habían propinado horas atrás. —He oído a niños dar discursos más aterradores. Además ¿Qué te hace creer que voy a apuntar a Judy con un arma por mi propia voluntad? No sería un poco… ¿Ilógico?

—Yo les voy a disparar. —Soltó molesta ante la interrupción de zorro. —Y voy a iniciar contigo.

Hizo rodar la cámara y cerró el arma de golpe, apuntó el cañón hacia la pierna de Nick y tiró del gatillo arrancándole un grito de terror a Judy, ella vio con alivio que no había ocurrido nada y comenzó a sudar frío al ver a Sarah apuntarla a ella con el revolver.

—Para de una buena vez con esto… —Suplicó Judy por enésima vez desde que la habían capturado. No sólo estaba harta, estaba cansada de tener que lidiar una y otra vez con la amenaza inminente que la muchachita representaba contra ambos, pero haber visto durante doce horas cómo Nick era lastimado una y otra vez de diversas maneras era demasiado para ella.

—Sí, ¿Sabes? Tengo hambre. Subiré por un bocadillo y vendré a dispararte después.

Dejó su arma en una repisa cercana a las escaleras y subió dando un portazo. Judy se apresuró a sacar las ganzúas de su bolsillo y comenzó a trabajar bajo las instrucciones de Nick para abrir las esposas.

—Más dulce, cariño. —Musitó dejándose caer de bruces, presa del cansancio y el dolor. —Es como si la estuvieras seduciendo, tienes que ser amable.

—Bueno. —Murmuró al borde del llanto, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las manos temblorosas. —La verdad creo que te conquisté con mi torpeza, no por ser seductora y delicada.

Nick soltó una risa por lo bajo y en seguida un chasquido llenó la habitación para abrir paso al silencio. Ambos se quedaron quietos y esperaron un instante, tras el cual, la esposa que mantenía a Judy presa cedió dejándolos pasmados. Ella abrió los ojos conteniendo el grito y las lágrimas por fin se desbordaron hasta conseguir que ella cayera de rodillas, agradecida. Nick se enderezó un poco usando sus codos de apoyo y miró a Judy.

—Escucha querida, la siguiente parte no te va a gustar tanto. Tienes que volver a ponerte la esposa, pero hay manera de trucarlas para que no cierren.

—Zorro astuto… ¿Y después?

—Abre mis esposas, pero debemos quedarnos aquí.

— ¿Cómo que aquí?

— ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí con Sarah rondando por ahí? Las pistolas y artefactos que ha usado en mi contra no son lo único que tiene. ¿Lo sabes? Y no sabemos si trabaja sola. Hay una familia completa de zarigüeyas de las que no sabemos nada. Necesitamos neutralizarla, pero no sé si yo tenga las fuerzas para hacerlo. —Admitió tratando de incorporarse. —El bloqueo que te mostré para evitar que te estrangulen, lo recuerdas, ¿Verdad primor?

—Sí. Lo recuerdo.

—Lo vas a necesitar, aunque de todos modos a mí no me queda mucha fuerza.

— ¿Vamos a usar el mismo truco que usamos contra la oveja? ¿Crees que funcione dos veces? Ella estudió el caso Bellweather al menos mil veces antes de decidir qué haría con nosotros.

—Debemos intentarlo. —Y tras una pausa en la que Judy asimilaba toda la información, Nick murmuró. —Puedo aguantar un par de rondas más de dolor, pero no sé si pueda aguantar ver una sola vez más la desolación que invade tus ojos cuando me hace daño. Me parte el alma y a éste paso no quedará nada qué salvar.

Judy se agachó al lado de Nick y tomó su rostro entre las manos, pegó su frente a la de él y con voz trémula, musitó. —Te amo, Nick. —Depositó un beso tierno en sus labios y luego procedió a tratar de abrir sus esposas.

Sin embargo, la luz que entró por la puerta repentinamente abierta los alertó a ambos, escucharon a Sarah bajar unos escalones y luego ella volvió a subir dando un portazo.

—No hay tiempo. —Murmuró Nick tratando de incorporarse. —Échame una pata, cielo. —Judy lo ayudó a levantarse y le entregó su esposa para que él la trabara, se la puso de nuevo asegurándose de que abriera y luego asintió. —Tú puedes lograrlo. Finge inconsciencia hasta que recale contra mí y entonces haz tu magia.

— ¿Y si fallo?

—No fallarás.

— ¿Pero y si sí?

Nick forzó a Judy hasta darle la espalda y apresó su cuello. La coneja instintivamente acomodó sus manos y con tanta fuerza como sus pulmones lo permitieron, gritó. — ¡Auxilio! —Para luego ser callada abruptamente por las patas de Nick, que la obligaron a forcejear.

Ambos escucharon los pasitos de Sarah en la planta alta correr de un lado a otro y luego la luz del sótano se encendió, cegando por un momento a Nick, quien no aflojó el agarre; Sarah bajó las escaleras tomando su arma y vio con horror como el cuerpo de Judy se deslizaba hacia el suelo y su cabeza rebotaba contra el concreto.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

Nick se dejó caer de sentón y recargó la cabeza en sus muñecas. —Te dije que no iba a permitir que ella sufriera más. Te lo he estado advirtiendo desde hace horas y no me hiciste caso. Bueno, me harté de las amenazas.

—Pero esto… —Soltó ella apuntando a Nick a la cabeza, disparó dos veces dándose cuenta de que no sabía en cuál espacio de la cámara estaba la bala. Lanzó el arma lejos de ella y se apresuró hasta Nick sacando unas llaves del bolsillo para abrir sus esposas, le dio la espalda un momento a Judy, mismo en el que ella se levantó apresándola por la espalda. Sarah, sorprendida, soltó el juego de llaves y comenzó a forcejear con Judy para tratar de liberarse. La coneja consiguió que la zarigüeya se alejara lo suficiente de Nick antes de soltarla y adoptar una posición de defensa. Sarah se lanzó hacia ella para atacar mientras Nick se soltaba las esposas.

Por un momento el zorro se vio golpeado por una idea.

 _Esto está siendo demasiado sencillo. Demasiado sencillo._

Levantó la vista a tiempo para ver a Sarah sacar un cuchillo del pantalón trasero y clavárselo a Judy en el costado; una, dos, tres, cuatro veces antes de lanzarla contra la pared. Él corrió hacia el arma y la levantó para apuntar a Sarah.

—No sabes si la bala está ahí. —Atinó a decir la zarigüeya antes de lamer la sangre de Judy del cuchillo. —Dispara.

—Debería hacerlo. —Espetó presa de la rabia.

—Dispara, líbrate del dolor.

—Lo siento, no soy como tú. Baja el cuchillo.

—De acuerdo.

Y todo ocurrió en menos de un segundo. Sarah saltó con el cuchillo en la mano hacia el cuerpo de Judy, Nick gritó, la coneja trató de esquivar a su atacante y el zorro disparó una vez.

Y el grito desgarrador de Nick al ver a Judy cubierta de sangre bajo el cuerpo de Sarah, que tenía un agujero en la nuca.

Nick se apresuró a quitar el cuerpo inerte que estaba sobre Judy y comenzó a musitar súplicas internas. Con fuerzas renovadas la cargó y subió las escaleras para salir del sótano, necesitaba luz para revisarla.

—Quédate conmigo. —Suplicó cuando la vio cabecear, cuando se dio cuenta de que cada vez tardaba más en abrir los ojos. —No te duermas, quédate…

Al fondo comenzaron a escucharse las sirenas, no sólo del departamento, creyó escuchar una que sonaba diferente y esperaba desesperadamente que se tratara de una ambulancia para atenderla. Ella extendió su mano hasta acariciar la mejilla del zorro, manchándolo de sangre y haciéndolo llorar.

—Nick… —Musitó agónica mientras sonreía. —Mi héroe.

—Jud, no te muevas, la ayuda no tarda.

— ¿La neutralizaste?

—Ella ya no hará daño a nadie. —Prometió con vehemencia mientras apretaba la diminuta pata de Judy contra su mejilla y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Alguien tumbó la puerta y seis agentes entraron a toda prisa revisando la casa. Uno se acercó hasta Nick, que sostenía el cuerpo de Judy mientras lloraba, Bogo entró a toda prisa y se paralizó al ver a la coneja con los ojos cerrados y a Nick llorando sobre su cuerpo, dio la orden para que la llevaran a la ambulancia y luego él mismo cargó a Nick en brazos hasta sacarlo de la casa.

—Ella está en el sótano. —Musitó el zorro sorbiendo la nariz. —Pero ya no importa.

—Wilde… Judy estará bien. —Prometió el jefe incapaz de mirar al zorro, que levantó la vista en busca del rostro de su jefe, esperando encontrar una mentira en sus ojos, negándose a sí mismo cualquier posibilidad de esperanza, sabiendo que tenerla sería en vano. Ya había roto casi todas sus promesas, no servía de nada tener la esperanza de no romper la promesa de traerla con vida de regreso.

.

 _ **2 semanas después.**_ (Survive – Madilyn Bailey)

Nick se acomodaba el nudo de la corbata del uniforme de gala, se alisó un poco el cabello y luego miró la fotografía que tenía de él con Judy en el casillero de la comisaría. Garraza entró en los cambiadores con un paquete de rosquillas y sonrió cuando Nick se relamió los labios.

— ¿Preparado? —Inquirió mientras se sentaba a espaldas de Nick.

— ¿Para otra conferencia de prensa? ¿Después de que todo éste problema comenzó así? —Soltó fingiendo indignación, e inmediatamente después compuso su mejor póker face y se colocó los lentes oscuros en la punta de la nariz. —Claro.

— ¿Y crees poder hacerlo solo? —Murmuró con tristeza en voz baja mientras seleccionaba una dona. —Dijo, Jud no estará a tu lado.

—Lo sé. —Admitió Nick aceptando el paquete de donas mientras Garraza comía. —Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Los periodistas dispararon sus cámaras, cegando al oficial mientras él caminaba hasta la mesa; primero esperó recibir mil preguntas pero cuando todo el mundo guardó silencio y el jefe Bogo se sentó a su lado, comprendió que él tendría que iniciar con aquel martirio. Habló de su experiencia con el secuestro, habló de cómo había sido resolver el caso, habló de la llamada que recibió de la secuestradora y de todo lo demás. Todo el mundo esperó pacientemente a que él terminara de hablar y les dieran el espacio a realizar preguntas.

—No tengo más qué agregar, salvo por que el rescate no habría tenido que efectuarse de no ser por el odio que surgió tras nuestras primeras declaraciones sobre la relación que la oficial y yo sosteníamos. La secuestradora reiteró repetidas veces que sería vista como heroína de la sociedad por torturar física, mental y emocionalmente a dos íconos de la justicia de la ciudad sólo por haber sido blanco de ataques de la sociedad dada su relación romántica.

—Si alguien tiene preguntas, comenzaremos ahora. —Anunció Bogo mientras Nick se acomodaba a sus anchas en el asiento.

Todos los periodistas levantaron patas, garras, pezuñas, plumas, lápices, grabadoras y cámaras en dirección a Nick, que miró entre los presentes antes de seleccionar quién haría la primera pregunta.

— ¿Los padres de Judy qué opinaron respecto a la manera en que fue resuelto el caso?

—Están conscientes del riesgo que la policía corre todo el tiempo. Puede leer sus declaraciones para el periódico y los noticieros.

— ¿Qué hay de la familia de la agresora? ¿Están presos?

—Los tenemos bajo custodia por crímenes menores contra la ciudad.

— ¿Es cierto que una mafia de la ciudad ayudó a localizarlos?

—No tengo idea. Estaba secuestrado, ¿sabe? Aunque no hay muchos GT negros rondando por la ciudad; Sarah había pedido que viajara en cualquier otro vehículo pero yo sabía que el departamento notaría mi ausencia y que encontrarían el único Mustang de la ciudad que tiene pagada una placa personalizada y la calcomanía de la comisaría de vehículos extraoficiales para persecuciones improvisadas.

Al menos diez periodistas hicieron preguntas al mismo tiempo pero Nick los ignoró a todos percatándose de que la puerta al fondo se abría. Vio a Judy entrar en silla de ruedas, empujada amablemente por Gideon, y en seguida entraron los señores Hopps para ocupar un lugar al fondo y escuchar a las declaraciones de Nick.

— ¿Por qué decidió ir al rescate de la oficial Hopps sin apoyo? —Soltó una porcina que había estado sentada al final de la sala. Sonrió cuando Nick la reconoció y se acomodó en su silla, pavoneándose por su descarlo.

—Porque la amo. Y no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara a ella. —Silencio sepulcral en la sala, todos guardaron silencio, y mientras Judy ensanchaba su sonrisa tomando la mano de su madre, la porcina torció el gesto.

—Hay rumores de que trató de matarla antes de que se efectuara el rescate.

—Lo que hicimos fue una estrategia para tratar de distraer a nuestra agresora y escapar.

—La estaba estrangulando.

— ¿De dónde saca sus fuentes? —Espetó Nick molesto. —Ya hice esa declaración y parece que no leyó el documento completo, cosa que me sorprende. Hasta donde yo sé, los periodistas que se respetan investigan todo sobre las personas que darán ruedas de prensa antes de asistir para no cometer errores tan marcados como el suyo.

—Es un zorro, ella una coneja, son enemigos _naturales._ Es de esperar que su declaración sea una farsa.

—Sí, supongo que si mis declaraciones fueran una farsa entonces sus columnas y reportajes serían fidedignos. La he leído mucho desde que todo inició y, para ser honesto, no es usted muy creativa o fidedigna. Yo la despediría.

De nuevo el lugar se llenó de preguntas hasta que Nick seleccionó a una gacela.

— ¿Dejarán el departamento de policía?

De nuevo el silencio sepulcral. Al menos hasta que Nick tomó una respiración profunda y habló deliberadamente lento. —No hemos tomado una decisión. Es cierto que hemos sido blancos de amenazas y actos de odio, desde ser corridos de nuestro departamento hasta esto. Así que no sabemos dónde estaremos a salvo de cualquier otra represalia. Nuestro sueño era hacer de Zootopia una mejor ciudad, pero nos ha estado saliendo el tiro por la culata sólo porque decidimos ser honestos con nosotros mismos en lugar de seguir viviendo una mentira tras otra. No lo sé, señorita, no hemos tomado una decisión.

—Los oficiales Hopps y Wilde van a retirarse del servicio por tiempo indefinido para sanar y reponerse. —Declaró Bogo mientras Nick bajaba la vista, agotado emocionalmente. —El oficial Wilde tiene rotas tres costillas entre otros daños ocasionados durante el secuestro y aun así está aquí el día de hoy. No daremos más declaraciones por el momento. Terminamos por ahora.

Nick se levantó y salió a toda prisa por la puerta trasera, sabiendo que Judy no tardaría en alcanzarlo.

.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la alta era hoy? —Reclamó arrodillado ante la silla de Judy en los vestidores, ella rascaba detrás de las orejas de su zorro mientras comía una dona.

—Porque cancelarías la conferencia y la verdad es que me encanta verte manejar a los medios.

—Loca. —Murmuró Nick recargando la cabeza en el regazo de Judy y permitiendo que ella lo arrullara. Sintió un tirón en su pelaje y luego vio de reojo a Judy hacer una mueca de sorpresa.

—Lo siento. El anillo se atoró. —Nick soltó una risa floja y volvió a tratar de dormir. —Mis padres quieren que pasemos una temporada en Bunny Borrows. Mientras nos recuperamos y eso. Dicen que nos hará bien. ¿Qué opinas?

—Sería maravilloso huir de todo esto… al menos por un tiempo… —Y tras una pausa se volvió a arrodillar pero ésta vez sólo en una rodilla, quitándole el anillo a Judy y mirándola a los ojos con intensidad. —Judy Hopps, dime por favor que no era mentira. ¿De verdad te casarías conmigo?

Judy sintió los ojos llenársele de lágrimas. ¿Por qué negarse a éstas alturas?

—Claro que sí, Nicholas Wilde, me casaré contigo.

* * *

Y es todo. Éste es oficialmente el último capítulo de la historia. Lo sé, el final es un poco abrupto, aunque honestamente, gran parte de la historia lo fue.

Lo estoy pensando, estoy pensando seriamente en escribir un epílogo para ésto, aunque todavía no toma forma, supongo que escribiría algo de su estancia en Bunny Borrows o algo de eso, pero aún no lo sé.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia. ¿Merece un review?

 **Gracias** a todos los que la siguieron de cerca, hayan o no comentado la historia. Gracias por leerme.


	10. Epilogo (Happy ever after)

Nick caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, tenía media hora sintiéndose inquieto y se preguntaba si sería posible que tanta tensión simplemente desapareciera. Sabía que la respuesta era no, así que suspiró entregándose de nuevo a la desesperación.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Garraza sonriente.

—Todo listo.

Nick tragó saliva y asintió una vez, abriendo y cerrando las manos para tratar de tranquilizarse a sabiendas de que no lo iba a conseguir. Por piedad, estaba nervioso. ¿Dónde había un calmante cuando se necesitaba?

Bueno, había uno. La idea de verla vestida de blanco, cruzando el pasillo de la capilla mientras los invitados se ponían en pie para recibirla, los montones y montones de conejos de las madrigueras, algunos amigos, invitados. Sólo unos pocos habían sido invitados a participar de la gran fiesta, aunque claro, no querían hacer un evento público para un momento tan íntimo. O al menos Judy ya no quería involucrar para nada al público en general. Aquello sería un secreto compartido sólo con aquellos a quienes consideraban cercanos a ellos.

Y otro motivo más para estar tranquilo, su protector de siempre, su ángel de la guarda en medio de la ciudad. Mismo que se las había ingeniado para darles un regalo más, además de propiciar que les salvaran la vida casi dos meses atrás. Una investigación profunda en la que había encontrado una pequeña parte de la historia animal de la que nadie hablaba hacía años. En un pueblito remoto, lejos de los medios masivos de comunicación, libre de chantajes mediáticos e imágenes qué cumplir (Claro, cumpliendo siempre con la amenaza potencial de "pueblo chico, infierno grande" hasta que se volviera algo cotidiano) había algunas especies tan extrañas como fantásticas. Ellos los llamaban de diversas maneras aunque el más popular se había convertido en "ligre", y como ellos había varios más; Tigrones, gatonejos, diversos tipos de ligres y más. Así que conseguir a alguien que oficiara la ceremonia no fue complicado para Mr B.

* * *

Epílogo. (Ever Ever after – Carrie Underwood)

Darkkness666: Entendí poco pero muchas gracias jajjaa. Cuenta con el epílogo, definitivamente lo hay, me quedé con ésta idea entre manos. Gracias por seguir comentando cada entrega que subí, de verdad me subió mucho el ánimo y las ganas de seguir con ésta historia en lugar de abandonarla como muchos hacen.

over the dreams: En efecto, sí hubo un último pedacito de ésta historia. Espero la disfrutes mucho.

moe-kare-love: disfruta mucho el epílogo, me encantaría tener una opinión respecto a cómo quedó el final definitivo de ésta historia.

AldoJDC97: Cuenta con ello, siempre que la inspiración no me abandone seguiré con proyectos nuevos.

Rene18: Honestamente espero que esto cumpla con tus expectativas del final feliz que merecen nuestros héroes. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar mi historia y espero te guste el final definitivo. También me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre el epílogo. Gracias!

Arakisa: Decidí que sí quería Epílogo después de todo, disfrútalo mucho, y mil gracias por comentar mi historia.

* * *

Judy se quedó quieta mientras Fru-Fru y todas sus amigas terminaban de adornar su vestido de novia, le hacían las últimas costuras y ataban algunos listones para cerrar el corset a su espalda. Fru-Fru sonrió jalando una especie de polea atada al perchero para llegar hasta la cabeza de Judy, donde acomodó una tiara para sujetar el velo. Se rieron al ver la imagen de Judy vestida de novia en el espejo, ambas por nerviosismo por el gran día que había llegado.

Judy sostuvo a la pequeña musaraña en sus manos y le plantó un beso en la cabeza antes de depositarla de nuevo en el suelo, todas las roedorcitas retrocedieron para admirar el trabajo final y luego comenzaron a apresurarla para que se apurara poniéndose los zapatos y se moviera, no podía llegar tarde a su gran día.

 _Nick había entrado en su habitación del hospital con un enorme ramo de flores; en cuanto la habían pasado a piso él había salido corriendo a la florería de Nutriales para recoger el adorno que ya había pedido con antelación._

 _Ella por su parte había estado esperando todo el día por su visita, aunque suponía que Nick debía estar ocupado con todo el papeleo del caso. Sola no había estado. Había sido visitada por todos sus amigos, Gazelle incluida, cosa que la dejó atónita en cuanto la estrella atravesó la puerta con sus lentes del sol puestos y una caja de chocolates oculta en el bolso. Sonrió escondiendo el contrabando bajo la almohada de la coneja y se quedó gran parte de la tarde platicando largo y tendido. Hablándole de su nuevo disco que incluía canciones que se quejaban abruptamente del odio hacia lo nuevo. Confesó haberse inspirado en ella y Nick para algunas e incluso le dedicó dos canciones del disco como una amiga. Pero cuando había vuelto a entrar en vigor el horario de familiares ella se había retirado para no tener que lidiar con la prensa._

 _Nick llegó faltando una hora para que terminara el horario de visitas, cargando con un ramo de flores que era más alto que Judy y tan pesado como ambos juntos. Su novia lo regañó intensamente reclamándole las costillas rotas hasta que Nick no pudo más que besarla para que ella guardara silencio._

 _Y justo cuando creyó que Judy no dejaría de hacer reclamos, brincó a la cama y se arrodilló frente a ella en una rodilla. Sonrió suspirando y sacó una cajita negra del bolsillo trasero._

— _Judy Hopps, hablé con tus padres ésta mañana y no opusieron resistencia a que te lo preguntara, así que simplemente quiero saber si quieres ser mi esposa._

— _¿Cómo?_

— _Tenemos la bendición de tus padres para casarnos en el momento que nosotros queramos y, sinceramente, quiero casarme contigo hoy. Pero primero debo dar una conferencia de prensa, así que… Judy Hopps de las madrigueras… ¿Te casarías con éste viejo zorro de ciudad?_

Todo el mundo se puso de pie y Nick miró hacia la entrada de la capilla, donde tomada del brazo de su padre vestido de traje, apareció Judy con su vestido blanco y su ramo, caminando lentamente y con una sonrisa encantadora, sin ojos para mirar a nadie más salvo a él.

Ambos tragaron saliva y, aunque la ceremonia fue tranquila y sin contradicciones (Nick aún creía que Gideon se levantaría en cualquier momento de su lugar y gritaría algo así como "Yo me opongo" para impedir su matrimonio, pero el cánido permaneció tranquilito y en su lugar toda la ceremonia), el final de la misma, el primer beso en público literalmente, estalló en una ovación de aplausos y felicitaciones por parte de todos los presentes.

Bonny y Stu miraban a su hija, éste último con lágrimas en los ojos y sorbiendo la nariz de vez en cuando por ver a su hija más vehemente casándose en la pequeña capilla de Bunny Borrows. El día que Nick había hablado con ellos se veía muy serio sobre querer pasar el resto de su vida con Judy, ahora que los veía al frente no tenía ni la más mínima duda de que ellos serían felices juntos. Sonrió cuando su esposa le palmeó la mejilla para calmarlo y siguió aplaudiendo cuando los novios salieron corriendo por el pasillo para subir al discreto auto adornado con moños y latas atadas al escape, mismo que los llevaría a la recepción.

.

En la recepción, todos los invitados habían sido llevados a sus mesas y se habían repartido bebidas y botanas mientras esperaban a la feliz pareja de recién casados, fue al menos media hora de espera tras la cual comenzó a sonar el teclado de la banda de música. Finn había sonreído al tomar el bajo y dirigir a sus viejos amigos de la banda para introducir a la feliz pareja a la fiesta. Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie cuando las pequeñas musarañas abrieron las cortinas que mantenían cerrada la puerta, colgándose de las cuerdas de las poleas para que la pareja no tuviera que preocuparse por abrirse camino.

(So close – Enchanted soundtrack)

Nick entró del brazo de su esposa y sonrió guiándola a dar una vuelta frente a las mesas más cercanas de la pista, luego la condujo al centro del gran espacio vacío y la colocó en posición. Ella desesperadamente le había dicho que jamás en su vida había bailado un vals antes, así que él simplemente le pidió que confiara plenamente en él y que se dejara de ser tan mandona.

Ella obedeció. Él le tomó la cintura y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la voz de Finnic y Gazelle, que hacían un dueto maravilloso.

Fru-Fru y Mr. Big sonreían desde las manos de su polar de más confianza. Garraza estaba llorando de felicidad mientras sostenía un pañuelo bordado cerca de su nariz. Bogo sonreía mientras daba palmaditas en la espalda de Garraza y en la evolución de la pieza, Bonny y Stu se acercaron a separar a los novios para bailar con ellos. Y mientras que para Judy y Stu fue un baile silencioso lleno de lágrimas que estaban amenazando con arruinar el maquillaje de la novia (¡Qué más daba! Era su boda, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera), para Nick y Bonny fue una historia diferente. En cuanto estuvo en los brazos de su recién adquirido yerno, murmuró con voz firme pero ojos inundados.

—Tu madre estaría orgullosa. Estoy segura.

—Bonny… —Soltó sorprendido.

—Debes tener cuidado sobre cómo tratas a Judy, después de todo tiene casi trescientos hermanos que la cuiden y al menos doscientos de ellos la celan, le gusta el agua tibia para la ducha y le disgusta mucho el cereal. Tiene una preferencia extraña por los videojuegos de carreras, usa una pasta de dientes para la mañana y otra para la noche y tiene cuatro cepillos de dientes. Pero todo esto ya debes de saberlo, si no me equivoco.

—También sé que el café le gusta con dos cucharadas extra de azúcar, cuando se enferma no debe tomar nada que se parezca a la aspirina y que usted es mejor amiga suya que todos sus conocidos.

—Bien. —Nick la hizo girar, arrancándole una carcajada. —También debes saber que ella es bienvenida en casa siempre, al igual que tú, y… —Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. —Y que eres parte de ésta familia ahora.

Nick tragó saliva con dificultad y sonrió asintiendo.

Sintió un golpecito en el hombro y sonrió cuando Stu reclamó la atención de su esposa para seguir bailando con ella. Judy pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo para seguir bailando y dejar que otras parejas se incorporaran a la pista. Encabezó Gazelle junto a su novio y después siguieron otros. Aunque nada más parecía existir en ése momento en el que sólo estaban Nick y Judy bailando en una habitación completamente vacía, sin miradas ni espacio para nadie más.

—Bueno, señora Wilde, ¿qué tal el primer baile?

—No podría ser mejor.

—Puede… Y conforme pasen los años lo será, Judy Wilde… Lo juro. —La inclinó hacia atrás y luego la hizo volver a enderezarse para besarla.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que todos los presentes les aplaudían, que Stu y Garraza se turnaban el pañuelo llorando a moco tendido, que Gazelle se había colgado una guitarra eléctrica por la correa y que Gideon Gray sonreía desde su rincón, con lágrimas en los ojos que estaban compuestas de tanta alegría como de tristeza al ver a Judy vestida de novia.

Nada importaba en ese momento, nada salvo el juramento de aquel zorro astuto para su torpe coneja.

—Será cada vez mejor, Zanahorias. Lo juro. Porque cada día, no importa el tiempo que pase, haré que te sigas enamorando de mí.


End file.
